Naruto: Getting Serious
by Ronin-Shinobi2355
Summary: Naruto had been walking though town after a resent mission and was attacked by Kohana Shinobi and beaten to a near death state. How will Naruto and the Kyuubi work this one out. Pre-Chunin Exams, Pairings to be voted on...Chapter 1 re-written.
1. Prolouge

**Getting Serious**

_I own nothing of Naruto. If I did he would have kicked Sasuke's ass up and down the Valley of the End, and wouldn't have punked out on controlling the Kyuubi._

_Chapter 1: Prologue_

Naruto was walking down the streets of Kohona after a recent mission to the Land of Shadow's, and was heading home after eating some of his beloved ramen. He was about halfway home when he was blindsided.

Naruto was kicked hard into a brick wall. When he turned he saw the smirk of a Chunin and the man rammed a katana into his shoulder, pinning him in place. Naruto yelled in pain and anger.

"Well demon. Nobody is around to help you tonight." The man gave an evil smirk. "Now I will take the pain of my parents death from your FLESH."

The man began cutting Naruto with a kunia, leaving deep cuts and gashes. Naruto received cuts from his thighs to his face, causing a large pool of blood to slowly form under him. Naruto had long since lost his voice from yelling.

Tsume Inuzuka was walking home after a mission when she and her partner both caught the strong scent of blood and rushed to find the source. They dashed from roof top to roof top until they came across the source in an alley, but what Tsume saw made her sick. She saw Naruto, son of the Yondaime Hokage, also one of her closest friends, pinned to a wall bleeding out. She jumped down and pulled Naruto down and rushed him to the hospital.

At the Hokage tower, Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage was behind his desk and was finally finishing the massive paperwork and cursing Minato for leaving him to do it, jokingly of course. Hiruzen just signed the last paper when an Anbu agent Sunshined into the room.

Hiruzen looked up with a smile, "Ah, Anbu-san. What brings you here at this hour?"

The Owl faced Anbu bowed, "Hokage-sama, it's about Naruto. He has been attacked again."

Without a word Hiruzen went into 'Hokage' mode and Sunshined to the hospital. When he arrived the Nursed directed him to ICU. When he arrived at Naruto's room he was sickened by what he saw. Almost every inch of him was covered in bandages. He walked over to the doctor. "How is he?"

The doctor looked grim, "The Kyuubi is having trouble keeping him stable, and medical jutsu aren't taking do to the amount of demon chakra being used in his system. All in all, we don't know."

The Hokage couldn't help but feel that Minato would never forgive him, and he didn't want to think of what Kushina would do. He then left after telling the doctor to keep him posted on Naruto's condition.

-_Naruto's Mindscape_-

Naruto woke up back in the room that held Kyuubi's cage. The last thing he remembered was getting attacked by a Chunin. "Damn, I really got fucked up this time."

"**You can say that again kit." ** Boomed a voice as the Kyuubi stepped up to the cage bars. **"Don't take the wrong way kit, but you really got yourself into this pickle. If you would have been just a little more serious, you would have kicked their ass."** The Kyuubi let out a sigh. **"You have so much potential, but neither the sensai's or you put forth the effort."**

Naruto let out a sigh. He knew that he was right, but it was too late for him. Naruto sat down in the water that covered the floor.

The Kyuubi watched Naruto for days. He didn't move and said nothing, almost like he gave up. Finally after a week the Kyuubi broke the silence. **"You haven't give up have you?"**

Naruto opened his eye. "There isn't much else I can do."

The Kyuubi was shocked. Never since Naruto's birth and the sealing had the Kyuubi heard Naruto give up. **"You can't give up kit. Not only are your precious people counting on you, but so am I. My life depends on you. So if you die, I die. What if I told you a way that you could be healed, and stronger."**

This peaked Naruto's interest, "How?"

The Kyuubi smirked, **"Before I tell you how you have to get serious with being a ninja. No more of this bullshitting around. You have to do it right this time." **Getting a nod from Naruto Kyuubi continued. **"This works by you releasing me."**

That turned Naruto off immediately. "No way. You would just try and destroy the village again."

"**Kit, me attacking your village wasn't all my fault. A man named Madrea Uchiha used his Sharigan to take over my mind and tricked me into attacking. By the time I regained control of myself I had been sealed into you. Secondly, if you do this, I will not have my powers. All my power will be yours, and I will basically be human-ish to a point, but I can do things humans can't."**

Naruto thought long and hard on what he was hearing. He knew if he didn't do this, that he and the Kyuubi would both die. "Ok, I'll do it. How do we start?"

The Kyuubi smirked, **"Just sit tight, and kit, this is going to hurt like a bitch."**

Next thing Naruto knew, he was in excruciating pain.

Nurse Naomi was making her nightly rounds, and it was currently 4:00 AM. Naomi walked toward ICU and when she opened the door she heard a heard a blood curling scream.

Naomi dashed down the hall and into the room that the sound was coming from. When she entered the room of patient of Naruto Uzumaki she was knocked to her knees with the amount of KI (killer intent). She could barely breath as she watched red chakra swirl around the boy.


	2. Author Notes

Author Note: I am opening the poles for pairings for Naruto. All other pairing will be put together after voting closes. Read and post votes with your reviews and I will put tallies at the beginning of following chapters. Choices are as follows, and might consider others if you post them.

Hana Inuzuka

Kurenai Yuhi

Female Kyuubi

Yugito Nii

Temari

Anko Mirarashi

Slight Harem

Tenten

Yugao Uzuki


	3. Chapter 1: The Missing Uzumaki

_Ok well I have to thank you all for the reviews and the votes. So far it is as follows._

_Yugao Uzuki- 1_

_Yugito- 1_

* * *

_Tenten- 1_

_Chapter 1: The missing Uzumaki._

Hiruzen, Kakashi and several Anbu agents where searching the village high and low for Naruto. Kakashi was even using his Tracking Fang Technique and could only track Naruto so far. Hours had past and soon Hiruzen and Kakashi were talking about what the nurse saw.

"I know that if the Kyuubi was loose that this village would know, but we need to find Naruto and check the seal." Kakashi spoke with a sigh.

Hiruzen nodded, "Everybody in this village felt it last night, and some even say it was worse than the Kyuubi. The council is going to want answers." Hiruzen stood up. "I'm headed back to my office. Let me know if you find anything. Also, until Naruto is found your team is put on inactive. You can train and do missions inside the village, but nothing outside."

Kakashi nodded, "Hai, Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen left the hospital and head back to the Hokage Tower.

Kakashi released his Tracking Fang and headed to meet with his team.

Sasuke and Sakura were fuming as they waited for their sensai and Naruto. They expected Kakashi to be late, but not Naruto. They were soon brought out of their thoughts when Kakashi appeared.

Sakura stood up and spoke first, "God sensai, you have never been this late before and where is that baka Naruto."

Kakashi sighed, "Last night Naruto was attacked and severely injured and was hospitalized." This got a gasp from Sakura and Sasuke gave his normal 'hn'. "Some time early this morning Naruto disappeared and we haven't been able to find him so far."

Sasuke stood up and brushed himself off. "Good riddance if you ask me. What a loser be be beaten in his own village."

These words enraged Kakashi, not because he not only said it, but about his teammate. Kakashi lashed out and pinned Sasuke to a tree and held him there, off the ground, by his neck. "Sasuke, how dare you speak about a fellow teammate in that manner. You have learned nothing from me at all. Your lucky the council bows at your feet or I would correct their mistake." As he finished he tossed Sasuke to the ground. "Training is over for today, do what you want." Before either of them could say anything, Kakashi body flickered away.

-_Deep in the Forest of Death_-

Naruto was still under going the transformation, and was currently rampaging in the deepest, darkest, unexplored portion of the Forest of Death. He would disappear and reappear yards away and take huge trees down with a single punch.

Three hours had past since he vanished from the hospital and Naruto was on one knee panting from fatigue. Naruto watched as darkness slowly began to enter his vision. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was a red head figure, dressed in black, walking towards him.

-_Else where in the Forest of Death: An hour ago_-

Anko was headed into the Forest of Death after having lunch with her close friend Kurenai when she was suddenly weighed down by a massive amount of KI. It took everything she had to get moving again and towards the Hokage Tower. It took her almost thirty minutes to get to the Hokage's office.

Hiruzen was sitting behind his desk going over every shred of information on Naruto, when Anko busted through the front door.

"Anko what is the meaning of this?" Hiruzen slammed his hand on his desk. He really didn't have time for her usual excuses.

Anko was panting but was able to speak. "Forgive me Hokage-sama, but there is something in the Forest of Death."

Hiruzen raised an eyebrow, "Anything could be in there Anko. What makes this special."

Anko took a deep breath, "It was stronger than the Kyuubi."

Hiruzen immediately flared his KI and not even a second later 6 Anbu agents where there. "Hawk, I want a team put together and search the Forest of Death." He took a deep breath, "Proceed with ext-ream caution."

Hawk nodded, "Hai, Hokage-sama."

-_8 hours later: Late in the evening_-

Hiruzen was standing in his office looking out over the village. He couldn't help but feel slight anger at his village for how they treated Naruto over the years, the boy who he had come to see as a grandson. Before he could think on things any further however, Hawk entered via body flicker.

Hawk bowed down on one knee, "Hokage-sama, I have my report."

Hiruzen turned to the kneeling Anbu, "Proceed."

"We searched the grounds of the Forest of Death and came across a clearing that was recently created. It looked as if a battle had taken place, but there was no sign of who or what created the clearing or one Naruto Uzumaki." Hawk finished.

Hiruzen sighed, "Thank you Hawk, your dismissed."

At midnight Hiruzen halted the search for Naruto and labeled him as Missing in Action on the active ninja roster.

The next morning Hiruzen called Kakashi into his office. For once Kakashi was on time.

"You called for me Hokage-sama." Kakashi asked quietly.

Hiruzen could see Kakashi was taking Naruto's disappearance hard. "Kakashi, your team has been cleared for active duty but for no mission greater than C-ranked. Anything higher and your team will be joined by another."

Kakashi nodded, "Hai. Anything else?"

Hiruzen sighed, "I'm sure he is fine Kakashi. He is Minato's son."

Kakashi nodded, "I should have been there more for him."

Hiruzen nodded, "We all should have been."

_-Undisclosed Location_-

Naruto woke up in a dark room, and slowly sat up. "Ahhhh, man I feel like shit." It was then he realized he wasn't home or in the hospital. "Where the fuck am I?"

Naruto jumped when he heard a voice speak from the shadows. "You are in the home of the Blood Wolf Clan, under what used to be Whirlpool country."

Naruto was confused now, "Blood Wolf Clan? Whirlpool? What is going on?"

The man let out an almost dark laugh, "Your confusion is understandable, but I will teach you all you will need to know and more."

Naruto stood up shakily, "Ok, now for the million Ryu question. Who are you?"

The man let out another chuckle and stepped into the light. Naruto couldn't believe what he saw. The man looked almost identical to the Fourth Hokage except he had red hair. "My name is Roshin, Roshin Uzumaki."

At this Naruto jumped up. "WAIT! YOU HAVE THE SAME LAST NAME I DO."

The man, now identified as Roshin, got a serious look on his face. "Yes Naruto. I am your grandfather."

Naruto was to dumbstruck to speak. Roshin walked up to him and sat him back down on the bed. "Naruto, I am the father of your mother, Kushina Uzumaki, also known as the Red Death. When Whirlpool fell during the Third Ninja War, I sent my only daughter to Kohana. She had been granted citizenship." Roshin took another deep breath and gave Naruto a moment to absorb the information. "After the war ended I learned that Kushina had become a Ninja for Kohana. I kept tabs on your mother and years later she was married to Minato Namikaze."

At this Naruto freaked, "MY FATHER WAS THE FORTH!" Naruto became saddened when he thought about the fact that his own father sealed the Kyuubi into him.

Roshin nodded sadly and calmed him back down, "I couldn't have been happier for her, but then the Kyuubi attacked and I learned she and Minato died. I didn't even know you existed until two years ago when I sneaked (I know I make a funny) into the village and pulled some files."

Naruto just listened and pondered on if his parents actually loved him or not.

Roshin continued, "Once I learned about you I also found the scrolls your parents left to you, but where taken by a man named Danzo." He placed four scrolls in front of Naruto. "The first two I know are letters from your parents. The other two I haven't a clue." He watched as Naruto studied the scrolls and smiled. "When you finish reading those join me in the main hall. Just leave this room and follow the hallway to the far end, you'll find it." Roshin stood and left the room.

Naruto sat alone for awhile before finally picking up the first scroll. He saw it had a blood seal on it, so he bit his thumb and wiped some blood on it and opened the scroll.

_My Dear Son, Naruto,_

_ If you are reading this then you probably already know that I am your father, Minato Namikaze, Kohana's Yellow Flash and the Fourth Hokage. As I am writing this the Kyuubi is nearly at our front gate so I will have to make this short. In the other scroll from me is your inheritance. It includes my jutsu, the account information that has enough money for you to live comfortable, a map that will lead you to the Namikaze family compound._

_ Please know Naruto, as Hokage, I could not ask someone else to sacrifice their child to house the Kyuubi, if I wasn't willing to make the same sacrifice. I chose you because you are my son and I know that you have the strength to keep the Kyuubi a bay. I know you might have mixed feeling about me and just know that your mother and I love you very much._

_Make us proud son._

_ Minato Namikaze_

_ Forth Hokage_

_PS. If you see your God-father, Jiraiya, yes of the Sannin and kick him in the balls, and tell him that I knew he would drop the ball, but I forgive him._

Naruto closed the scroll back up as tears ran down his face. His father was the Fourth Hokage, and he loved him. That was more that Naruto had ever hoped for, but there was still at least one more thing to read. As he wiped his blood on the second scroll and opened it he could see dark spots on the paper that were created by tears when it was written.

_Dear Naruto,_

_ My darling son, I am sorry I won't be there for you as you grow, but it is close to my time and I wanted to say a few things. I have never been good with words and all that sappy crap, but know that I love you will all my heart. I can't write down how happy it made me when I held you in my arms. My baby Naruto, but I am sure by now, if you are reading this, your all grown up. (couple of tear drops) Your Father is the Forth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, the Yellow Flash of Kohana, and he married me, Kushina Uzumaki, the Red Death of Kohana. There are so many things I wish to tell you but I am getting weak. Kami, life is a bitch. (tear drops) Know that I love you baby and will be looking down, so be a good boy and kick some ass. Oh, and my scroll won't contain much as I didn't have many things but you will surly find them useful._

_ Kushina Uzumaki_

_ Kohana's Red Death_

_PS. If you ever see that retarded God-father of yours, Jiraiya of the Sannin. Kick his ass and rip his balls off. I know he didn't do his job._

After reading his mother's letter, Naruto cried. For the first time since he was 5 years old, he cried. Both of his parents loved him and they didn't want him to be alone. His tears tho were of happiness.

Naruto sat in bed for a while just thinking about is parents before he finally got to the other two scrolls. As he grabbed the third scroll that also belong to his mother. When he unsealed its contents he found a Katana, the blade as black as night and the blade, sharp as a razor with a teeth on the back side with the points aiming pointed toward the hilt. (The black Katana from Vampire Knight that the school headmaster used) The other thing was some stories of his mother's adventures and there was also a design for new ninja armor.

Naruto then picked up his father's scroll and opened it. Inside was several scrolls with Minato's jutsu, trench coat, and even his father's old forehead protector on a black band.

Naruto gently ran his hand over all the items he received. He then stood up and stored them all into one scroll and putting it into his pocket before heading to the main hall.

Naruto entered the 'main hall', but it was more like a giant training room. Naruto's walk slowed as he slowly looked at the massiveness of the room and all the training equipment placed through out the room. It was about the size of training ground 7. "Wo-o-ow, this place is AWESOME."

A chuckle broke Naruto form his searching, "I'm glad you like it." Roshin walked up to Naruto. "Now there is something I want to talk to you about."

Naruto nodded, "Ok, what is it gramps?"

Roshin laughed and smiled at the nickname, "Well, you have two choices."

"Which are?" Naruto asked without patience.

"You can return to Kohana and pick up were you left off, or you can train here and return in two and a half years." Roshin spoke seriously.

Naruto tapped his chin, "What kind of training?"

This made Roshin smirk, "The kind of training that will make you a serious ninja that will, oh how would your mom say this, 'Kick Ass'. You will also learn clan techniques that I never had a chance to teach your mother. Also, since you absorbed the Kyuubi's chakra, giving you pretty much limitless chakra and beyond Kage level stamina, it activated our clan bloodline as well."

Naruto gasped, "I have a bloodline limit?"

Roshin nodded, "Our clans bloodline in an one time thing. I should say your is partially activated, it will only fully awaken when your training is complete and the ritual. The bloodline makes you more...animalistic. You gain strength, speed and increased senses. You gain one other thing, but I can not tell you anymore."

After hearing this Naruto's mind was made up. "I'll do it."

When Roshin heard Naruto agree, he gave a large smirk.

-_TO BE CONTINUED_-

Pairing Note: I am opening the poles for pairings for Naruto. All other pairing will be put together after voting closes. Read and post votes with your reviews and I will put tallies at the beginning of following chapters. Choices are as follows, and might consider others if you post them.

Hana Inuzuka

Kurenai Yuhi

Female Kyuubi

Yugito Nii- 1 vote

Temari

Anko Mirarashi

Slight Harem-1 vote

Tenten-1 vote

Yugao Uzuki-1 vote


	4. Chapter 2: Training Completion and Retur

_Chapter 2: Training Completion and The Return_

_Two and a half years had past since Naruto met his grandfather and began his training. Over the course of his training he has been beat up one side and down the other, literally. We now pick up with our hero._

Naruto jumped back as Roshin slashed his sword at him. Naruto countered and met Roshin blade for blade. They jumped back from each other and started attacking each other again. Naruto was grinning at they fought, until he was hit from behind.

Naruto tumbled to the cold tile floor but was quickly back to his feet as Roshin brought his katana down where he was just at. As Naruto stood he saw a wolf land next to Roshin. "What the hell gramps?"

Roshin laughed, "You have to remember Naruto, not all your enemies will be fighting alone. Nor will their partner be another ninja. Like fighting the Inuzuka Clan. Remember, don't become too focused on just your enemy. There will be other things happening at the same time."

Naruto nodded, "But who is he?"

Naruto then heard a voice, but didn't know who said it. **"I like this kid already. He identified me as a who, not a what."**

Naruto looked around the room, "Who said that?"

The over-sized wolf stepped forward, **"Ok maybe I spoke to soon. I am the one speaking pup. My name is Kinshin."**

Naruto put his katana back in its sheath on his back. "Its a pleasure to meet you Kinshin."

Kinshin gave a grin, **"The pleasure is mine Uzumaki-san. Great things I expect from you."**

Before Naruto could ask what he meant, Kinshin left the room.

Roshin slowly walked up to Naruto. "I also had him step into this match for the fact that even with your weights on I was having trouble keeping up with you." Roshin smiled, "Naruto, there is nothing left for me to teach you. You have completed the Blood Clan training and have surpassed your teacher my leaps and bounds. Understand that you still have a lot of untapped potential that you must access on your own."

Naruto nodded and hugged Roshin, "Thanks for everything gramps."

Roshin laughed, "Just doing my family duty and now it is your turn to carry our legacy." Roshin placed his hands on Naruto's shoulders, "There is just on last thing we must do."

Naruto looked up at his grandfather, "What's that?"

Roshin had a glint in his eye, "The ritual to signify the completion of your training."

Naruto nodded.

-_Four Hours Later_-

Naruto was now sitting in the center of the great hall, and the lights were dimmed down, only lit by torches. Slowly Roshin walked into the light.

"Are you ready Naruto?" Roshin spoke seriously.

Naruto nodded from his seated position on the floor, shirtless.

"Ok. Close your eyes and clear your mind." Roshin spoke again and paused. He heard Naruto get into the slow deep breathing of meditation and began. He began doing the marking over Naruto's body for the ritual.

Roshin spent the next five hours with the marking on Naruto before he finished. When he finished he placed he hand on Naruto back, between his shoulder blades and began to channel chakra into the markings, and Naruto vanished.

Naruto opened his eyes and found himself in a forest clearing. He stood up slowly and looked around. "Hello? Gramps? Whats going on?"

It was then he heard something or someone approaching him and he immediately took a defensive stance.

"**Well it has been some time since someone has entered this place. Who are you?"** Spoke the feminine voice from the shadow of the forest.

Naruto constantly scanned for the source of the of the voice or any movement. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze."

"**An Uzumaki you say? Well this is a treat. How is Roshin?" **The voice this time was from another on the opposite end of the clearing.

Naruto was really confused now. Where was he and how did they know his grandpa. "He is fine. How do you know him or me for that matter?"

The first voice let out a laugh, **"He didn't even tell you what your doing here did he?"**

Naruto shook his head and the voice spoke again, **"That sounds like him." **The source of the voiced walked from the shadows revealing a over-sized wolf with jet black fur. **"Well Naruto, your here to see if your training and courage will gain you a life long partner and gain your full bloodline, or if you will leave here unsuccessful."**

Naruto gained a smirk, "I will not fail, no matter what."

The second voice then stepped into clearing, revealing another jet black wolf, **"Yup, no doubt, he is an ****Uzumaki."**

The first wolf spoke, **"My name is Kisami, and I will take you to our den. There you will meet our pack and there one of us will challenge you, and if you force him/her into submission, then you will gain them as a partner. But if you fail...well you get the point."**

As Kisami lead Naruto through the forest the second wolf walked up next to him. **"You have to forgive Kisami. My mate can be a bit...blunt."**

"**What was that Brock?"** Kisami looked over her shoulder with a death glare.

"**N-nothing hun, nothing at all."** Brock answered back and Naruto sweat dropped.

Naruto followed Kisami for about an hour before they finally stopped at a cave. Kisami turned and looked over a Naruto. **"Here we are, our home. Follow closely until we get to the great hall."**

Naruto nodded and followed right behind Kisami and Brock into the cave. As they traveled in Naruto could see some other wolves on cave side perches and could hear others growling at him. "Whats up with them."

Brock gives out a slight chuckling howl, **"Well, you could say there are some in our pack who do not like or trust outsiders. They have been know to attack them."**

As soon as Brock spoke these words, Naruto was attacked from behind. Naruto was thrown to the ground as the wolf that attacked him pounced. Naruto was able to roll on his back and punch the mid-air wolf in the chest and sent him flying back.

Kisami jumped between the two, **"SIG BACK DOWN!"**

The one identified as Sig growled, **"How dare you bring an outsider into our home. He can not be trusted."**

Kisami growled back, **"He is under our protection, if you attack us you will start a conflict that you cannot win."**

Sig then turn his flank to Kisami, **"Very well, but I will bring this up at the next meeting."**

Kisami then turned as they continued further into the cave. After two more hours of making their way further they emerge in a hollowed out section of the cave that was huge. They lead Naruto into the center of the opening, below all the balconies. It was then the Brock and Kisami let out a howl.

Naruto could hear other howls in every direction, coming from several tunnels that connected in different places around the room. With in minutes Naruto could see movement on the upper area around the room. After ten minutes there were groups formed up on the edges.

Soon a wolf on the ledge spoke, **"What is the meaning of this Kisami?"**

Kisami faced the one who spoke, **"I have called you here because the time has come for us to complete the ritual as our ancestors promised the Blood Clan."**

The wolf she was speaking to snorted, **"Only you would cling to such a pact made so long ago."**

Kisami growled, **"If you had any ounce of honor, then you would keep it as well."**

It was then another female spoke, **"Who are we to test Kisami?"**

Kisami turned to the new voice, **"This one here,"** referring to Naruto,** "He is the grandson of our closest friend, Roshin Uzumaki."**

These words got the wolves talking among themselves. After several minutes another wolf spoke, **"Very well, let us see if he can peek an interest."**

Kisami nodded and turned to Naruto. **"It's time, we need to evaluate you. I need you to unleash every ounce of KI that you possess."**

Naruto nodded and focused for a moment and then every wolf in the area was suddenly on the ground or on shaky knees, well almost all of them. One wolf walked out of the shadows unaffected. This wolf had black and blood red fur and stood about the size of a tiger. **"Well aren't you an interesting pup."**

Kisami was having trouble breathing and Brock had long since fallen unconscious. The new comer to the center spoke again, **"You may stop Naruto."**

Naruto took a deep breath and all the KI slowly vanished.

The huge wolf before him and a slight smirk, **"Well, Naruto, I am Moshin, and the last of the Shadow Wolf Clan. I challenge you."**

This got a several gasp and even more growls from the on lookers.

Naruto smirked, "When do we start?"

As soon and Kisami heard this, she put Brock on her shoulders and jumped onto the upper level and saw Moshin get a huge smirk.

Naruto saw Moshin's smirk and then heard, **"Now." **And Naruto watched as Moshin disappeared.

Naruto immediately took his Taijutsu fighting stance and tried to find Moshin by reaching out with his enhanced senses. Naruto was able to detect an incoming attack, if just barely. Naruto just barely missed as razor sharp claws swiped over his head.

Naruto rolled to his left and was back on his feet and felt another attack, but was to slow to dodge so put his arm up to block. This got him deep gashes across his arms. Naruto slid back ten feet from the impact of the blow. _'God, I can't see him. What the fuck?'_

Naruto began to focus only on listening. He knew as fast as Moshin was moving, he didn't have a chance right now of following his movements. Naruto's ability to dodge the incoming attacks became slightly easier, but he couldn't get on the offensive, and that was getting Naruto aggravated. It was then that Naruto had an idea.

Moshin was keeping Naruto on his heels and on the defensive, but he saw Naruto smirk and became worried. Moshin jumped at Naruto again to attack, but when Naruto attacked back instead of defending he was the one caught off guard.

Naruto felt and heard the attack coming and swung a low up swinging right hook as Moshin's claw goes right over his head.

Moshin watched in horror as his attack missed and felt a sharp pain as Naruto's attack connected with his ribs, sending him into the wall.

Naruto watched as Moshin bounced off the wall and began to get back to his feet, but he wasn't going to give him a chance. Naruto dashed over and pinned Moshin down and form Rasengan in is right hand.

Moshin was getting back to his feet when he felt weight holding him down. He looked up and saw Naruto with a smirk holding a blue orb of concentrated chakra and was smirking.

"Yield." Naruto spoke with a commanding presence.

Moshin smirked and let out a chuckle, **"I yield to, Naruto Uzumaki."**

Naruto got up and dispelled his Rasengan.

Moshin stood up and both Naruto and he walked back into the center of the room. Moshin the called out to the others of the pack, **"As is part of the pact we made centuries ago, I, Moshin, hereby pledge myself to Naruto Uzumaki of the Blood Clan as his life partner."**

Kisami the jumped back into the center, **"Very well Moshin. Now you must complete your bond."**

Moshin nodded as he looked at Naruto, **"Place your hand on my head."**

Naruto did so and suddenly blacked out as he was hit with an intense chakra burst and pain.

-_Sometime later_- (AN: Naruto is now, with the changes of his now completed bloodline, 6'0'' with all his baby fat is gone. Basically looks just like Minato did at his age, but his hair had bits of red mixed in now. He also changed his attire during his training. He now wears black baggy Anbu pants with large hip pockets for weapons and scrolls, he has his standard hip pouch, also he finished his mother's armor design, it was just like a Jonin vest but instead of a solid armor plate inside, it was armored by small overlapping steal disc. Basically Dragon skin armor, the vest had a special slot on the back for a sword and many scroll pouches like a Jonin vest, black in color tho. Naruto also wore a black balaclava that covered his whole head not just the lower part like Kakashi's, and black, full toe, ninja combat boots.)

Naruto slowly woke up with a groan.

"**Well I see he is finally awake."**

Naruto knew that voice, it was Moshin. When he opened his eyes he was back in the great hall with Roshin seated in front of him.

Roshin smiled at him, "Welcome back. I heard about your battle from Roshin and I must say I am impressed."

Naruto smiled as Moshin joined him at his side. **"So where to?"**

Naruto looked over at Roshin, "I guess it's time to head back."

Roshin nodded, "Your next adventure awaits, but before you go I want you and Moshin on your return to practice your teamwork and speaking telepathically. You will need both, and speaking with your minds will help your teamwork even more and not draw unwanted suspicion."

Naruto nodded, "You got it gramps." Then left to get his things packed.

When Naruto reached his room he grabbed his scroll that held all the things his parents left him and pack what food he and Moshin would need. When he finished Moshin and Roshin where waiting at the main entrance.

Roshin looked at his grandson with a smile, "Good luck Naruto and make your parents proud."

Naruto grinned, "I will gramps, no worries."

It was then that Naruto and Moshin began their trip to Kohana. With the training they were going to do on the way it was going to take about three weeks to get there.

-_Time Skip: 3 and a half weeks Later_-

Naruto and Moshin stood atop a hill and saw the main gate of Kohana. For Naruto it had been what felt like a life time since he had been home, but for Moshin, he was amazed at the size of the 'Hidden Village'.

Naruto looked over at Moshin, _"Welcome to your new home. You ready?"_

Moshin smirked, _**"Lets do it."**_

With in a few minutes they reached the main gate.

The gate guards were bored out of there mind and had their head down. They were broke from their boredom when someone dropped their identification on the table. When the first on looked up he saw a fully masked ninja with a Kohana forehead protector with cerulean blue eyes.

The second guard looked at the identification and was speechless. It read _'Naruto Uzumaki'. _He then passed it to his partner.

The first guard looked at the I.D and flipped. "Show us your face."

Naruto smirked behind his mask, and pulled off his mask. "Hey guys, long time no see."

"NARUTO!" Both guards exclaimed at the same time. Guard one recovered first, "Where the hell have you been?"

Naruto chuckled and scratched his head, "Well, I've been training."

Both guards sweat dropped, but then noticed the 'HUGE' wolf behind Naruto. "Naruto, don't look now, but there is a huge wolf behind you."

Naruto laughed, "Calm down guys." Naruto turned to Moshin, "This is Moshin, my wolf partner."

Both guards mouth fell open, and the second one spoke next. "Naruto, you need to go see the Hokage. He thought you were kidnapped or something."

Naruto's face turned serious, "Thanks guys." He put his mask back on the motioned for Moshin to follow as they sprinted across the roof-tops toward the Hokage tower. In minutes they arrived outside the Hokage office door. The Hokage's assistant was out so he walked in.

Hiruzen was asleep with his head on the desk as Naruto walked up to him. Naruto smirked to himself as he yelled, "YO OLDMAN YOU GOT SOME PAPERWORK TO DO!"

Hiruzen jumped up looking around then spotted the figure at his desk. "Who the hell are you and what do...you...want?" He then thought about what he figure had called him, _'Oldman'._

Naruto pulled his mask off, "Hey gramps, whats shaking?"

Hiruzen could barely breath, "Na...ru...to?"

Naruto nodded as he saw tears forming in the old mans eyes, "Hey, come on gramps. I'm here be happy."

Hiruzen walked around his desk and wiped his tears away, "Sorry Naruto. Where have you been?"

Naruto took a deep breath, "Might want to put up a sound barrier up for this."

Hiruzen nodded and activated the sound proof seals around the room. Once this was done both he, Naruto, and the huge wolf with Naruto, sat as Naruto began to explain what happened.

After the story was told and questions were asked and answered the sun had set.

Naruto stood up and stretched, "Well, I guess we are going to call it a night. Is my apartment still there?"

Hiruzen shook his head, "Since you where the last tenant and you disappeared they demolished it, but I can set you up in a new apartment, and I mean 'NEW'."

Naruto smile, "Thanks gramps."

Hiruzen gave him a key to an apartment that was part of a complex built just for ninja. "Tomorrow I want you here at nine in the morning to meet back up with your team."

Naruto nodded, "Alright then, seeya tomorrow." An Naruto and Moshin jumped from the window.

Hiruzen sat for a while thinking on how much he looked like his father, and glad he now knew who his parents was. He was also thinking on how to get Danzo for the treason he committed by stealing the scrolls of Naruto's parents. He was also thinking about what the reaction of Team 7 would be with the return of their missing teammate.


	5. Chapter 3: Reunited and Exam Begin

_Chapter 3: Team reunited, Chunin Exams Begin_

Kakashi woke up and found a message laying on his table. The message instructed Kakashi to have his team at the Hokage's office at 8:30 in the morning. Kakashi shrugged his shoulders and looked at the clock. It read 8:25. "FUCK!" Kakashi darted towards the homes of his team.

Hiruzen glared at Kakashi as he, Sakura and Sasuke made it to his office ten minutes late. "Well now that you are finally here, we can begin. Now I have to say for the first squad of two ever, you have done well, but I would like to have Team 7 back to three members. So this morning you will be given your third member."

Kakashi was about to object, because he didn't want to replace Naruto, but the Hokage stopped him.

Hiruzen keyed his intercom to his assistant, "Send him in."

Kakashi and the team turned as the hooded individual and a wolf entered the room. The person walked up next to Sasuke and looked at the Hokage. "I am here as requested."

Hiruzen nodded, "Take your mask off for your team Naruto."

Kakashi and the rest of Team 7's eyes got a big around as dinner plates when the Hokage identified the person as Naruto and saw his face.

Naruto turned and looked at his friends dumbstruck expressions and chuckled nervously. "Hey guys."

Kakashi was the first to speak but it was almost quiet, "Naruto? Is that really you?"

Naruto nodded, "It is Kakashi-sensai. Sorry for making everybody worry, but I had something that had to be taken care of."

After several minutes of question asking, many of which Naruto didn't answer, and Sasuke glaring at Naruto the Hokage spoke. "Kakashi I want you to take your team and get them back up to speed with their teamwork. Then report back to me in the morning for the Jonin sensai meeting."

Kakashi nodded, "Hai, Hokage-sama." Kakashi then turned to his 'Full Team'. "Meet me at training ground 7 in two hours."

Naruto and Sakura nodded, while Sasuke gave his usual grunt.

Sasuke and Sakura were walking to the door and turned to see if Naruto was coming as they watched him and his wolf jump out the window. They then continued down and out the main door and Naruto was waiting for them. "Hey guys."

For the next two hours Naruto asked about all the things they had been doing while he was away. When they reached the training ground, Kakashi was already there, for once.

"Ok team, we are going to do the bell test all over again, but this time. I will be going all out. You know what you have to do, but let see if you can do it."

Naruto used his telepathic link to explain to Moshin what the test was for.

Over the next four hours Naruto, Sakura and Moshin went at Kakashi from all angles and tactics. Sasuke refused to help, saying he didn't need anybody's help to do this.

Kakashi hadn't seen Sasuke act like this since before Naruto disappeared.

While Naruto was attacking with Moshin, Moshin asked a question, _**"Why are you holding back?"**_

Naruto smirked knowing that with all the training they did, he would notice. _"This is about teamwork, not showing up. Plus your best weapon as a ninja is deception, so hiding what your truly able to do."_

Moshin smirked and understood. Over the last couple of months he and Naruto had grown close. Both watched each others back like brothers and sometimes even fought like them, but the fights only brought them closer.

Finally after along day, Kakashi watched as his team slowly came together, but he could tell that Sasuke felt threatened by Naruto. By the end of the day, they were working together as good as they were before Naruto disappeared, and soon the team had their bells.

Kakashi and his team sat and ate dinner together. He could see that Sasuke and Sakura were beat tired, but Naruto and his wolf didn't seemed fazed at all. Kakashi watched as his team talked amongst themselves. He couldn't believe how much Naruto had grown to look so much like his father. Then his gaze drifted to the sleeping wolf right next to Naruto. The size and color of the wolf was one thing to be amazed with, but his team work with Naruto was another thing. It was almost like they could read each others mind. (Ha, ha, I know.)

The day drew to a close and Kakashi told his team that they would have the day off from training tomorrow, but they would meet up for lunch at a BBQ restaurant.

As the team left Kakashi headed home as well, knowing better than to be late in the morning.

The next morning Kakashi met with the Hokage and the other Jonin sensais.

Hiruzen look at the three Genin teachers, Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma. "I have called you in here today because as you know the Chunin Exams have come back to Kohana and I want to know if you clear your team to enter or not. Kurenai we will start with you."

Kurenai nodded, "I am Kurenai Yuhi, Jonin sensai of Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyuga. I approve of them entering the Chunin Exams."

Hiruzen nodded and turned to his son, "What of your team Asuma?"

"I, Asuma Sarutobi, Jonin sensai of Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka and Choji, approve of them attending the Chunin Exams."

Hiruzen nodded once again. "Kakashi?"

Kakashi nodded, "I, Kakashi Hatake, Jonin sensai of Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki, approve."

Hiruzen nodded with a smile. "Every well, here are the applications for the exam for your students. Remember if one refuses, then the other cannot compete either."

All three nodded and departed to meet with their respective teams.

Kakashi met his team for lunch and revealed what had happened. "As you probably heard we are hosting the Chunin Exams this year, and I have told the Hokage that I think your ready."

Kakashi then pulled out the three applications. "Here are the applications for the exam. Take them home and think if your ready. If you think you are, fill them out and bring them to the exam room on the third floor of the academy in two days."

His students nodded and then the food arrived. Little talking was done during lunch and Naruto would eat a piece and then toss one to Moshin. After dinner they all went home.

-_MEAN WHILE IN THE HALL OF JUSTICE (HA, not really.)-_

_-The Following Day-_

Naruto, with is mask on, and Moshin were walking through town when they heard a yell. They immediately dashed to the area and found some unknown kid holding Konohamoru up by he scarf. "Hey, put him down."

The painted face kid looked at him. "And if I don't?"

Naruto cracked his neck and knuckles, "Then I guess we will have to make you."

The painted face gave him a weird look, "We?"

It was then that Moshin landed beside Naruto with his haunches raised, teeth bared, and growling. "Yes, we." Naruto spoke with a smirk behind his mask.

The painted face kid was at that point a little intimidated. "Hey, I don't want any trouble." He then placed Konohamoru down.

Konohamoru darted away as Naruto walked up to the individual. "Who are you and why are you here?"

The individual in question answered, "My name is Kankuro and I'm here for the Chunin Exams from Suna."

Naruto was about to ask another question when he heard a female voice call out, "Please forgive my brother. He can be a bit of an idiot sometimes."

Naruto looked the blond haired girl over and was she was quiet pleasing to look at. "Its fine, but he should know that any fighting outside the exam is prohibited and doing so will result in expulsion."

Kankuro gulped as his sister walked up, but began sweating when he heard another voice. "Lets go brother before you embarrass us further."

Naruto looked at the red headed boy with a gourd on his back. "An you would be."

The boy looked at Naruto with a cold glare, "My name is Gaara of the Sand and who are you?"

Naruto felt a chill, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki."

Gaara nodded, "I will look forward to making you bleed Uzumaki."

Naruto just stood there as the three siblings walked off. After a few moments the looked over at Moshin. _"I got a bad feeling from that guy."_

Moshin nodded, _**"So did I. He is going to be trouble."**_

Naruto nodded in agreement as they continued through town. Naruto saw a weapon shop and walked in. As he did the man behind the counter yell at him. "HEY, no pets allowed."

Naruto glared daggers at the man. "He isn't a pet. He is my partner, just like the Inuzuka."

The man immediately backed down. "Oh, sorry about that. Please come in and tell me what you need."

Naruto walked up to the counter and pulled out a list. "Here is a list of everything I need."

The list was two whole orders of kunia, shuriken, exploding tags, storage scrolls, blank scrolls, ninja wire, smoke bombs, tear gas bombs, and blade weapon care and repair kit.

The man looked over the list and a the lower he got the more dollar signs the appeared in his eyes. He quickly got all the things Naruto wanted and watched as Naruto paid and stored everything into one storage scroll.

Naruto put the scroll away, "Thanks for your help."

The man nodded, "Anytime. Comeback if you need anything else."

Naruto headed back to his apartment to organize all his gear. He put a standard amount of kunia and shuriken, both types of bombs and exploding tags into his hip pouch. He then organized everything else into its own scroll and put in a pouch and put some extra weapons in his hip pockets.

After he finished he and Moshin sat around the apartment and had a good dinner and talked about tomorrow.

Naruto smiled slightly, _"I'm really looking forward to tomorrow. We will have our chance to show everyone a little bit of what we can do."_

Moshin yawned, _**"So am I, but I'm still worried about that Gaara kid and his brother and sister. Something doesn't seem right about them."**_

Naruto nodded in agreement as he yawned as well. _"Yeah, but we can't do anything until they make a move. Until then, we have to wait."_

Moshin understood and nodded as such. _**"We better get some sleep. I have a feeling we'll need it."**_

Naruto let out another yawn and nodded as he got up and both headed to bed.

Naruto slept at the head of the bed and Moshin had the foot of the bed.

-_Following Morning_-

Naruto woke up early the next morning and got dressed. He was getting ready to leave the bed room when he heard Moshin snoring.

Naruto smirked as he quietly walked over to Moshin with a glass of ice water in his hand. "Moshin, time to wake up." He spoke in an almost whisper.

Moshin rolled around on the bed but didn't wake. This caused Naruto to get a huge 'shit eating' grin on his face and then dumped the water on Moshin.

Moshin jumped up as he was it with painfully cold water and saw Naruto running way laughing. _**"I AM GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS NARUTO"**_

Naruto dashed from the house laughing, _"You have to catch me first."_

Moshin dashed after Naruto and chased him across rooftops, but because of Naruto's weights, Moshin finally caught up and tackled Naruto. The tumbled across the roof of the hospital and slid to a stop laughing.

Naruto started to get up only to be shoved back down by Moshin,_** "Did I ever tell you your an asshole?"**_

Naruto laughed, _"Actually yes. Did I ever tell you that you smell like wet dog right now."_

Moshin frowned as he stepped on Naruto's stomach and walked on him.

They finally collected themselves and Naruto brushed the dust off his clothes as they headed to the Academy.

Naruto was the first to get to the Academy, so he and Moshin waited below tree outside.

Naruto didn't have to wait long for Sakura and Sasuke to show up. Naruto jumped up and he and Moshin walked over.

Sakura and Sasuke saw Naruto with his mask on and his partner walk up.

"You guys ready?" Naruto asked.

Sakura nodded and Sasuke just grunted, and with that they went inside.

When they got inside they went up to the second floor and saw two other students blocking a doorway that some believed to be the testing room. Naruto and the rest of the team just kept walking and went to the third floor where they were met by Kakashi.

"Good your all here." Kakashi said with a smile.

Sakura looked at Kakashi, "Of course we are here, why?"

Kakashi looked at his team, "Because if one of you chose not to compete then the entire team would be excluded."

Sakura jumped, "Why didn't you tell us that?"

Kakashi sighed, "If I would have told you, then you would have felt obligated to sign up so is to not let your team down. This way all of you made the decision for yourselves."

Sakura sighed, but then joined her teammates as they entered the room.

When they entered they saw over a hundred other ninja from all over the elemental nations there to compete. Several of which where glaring at the new comers.

Soon the rest of the rookies of teams Asuma and Kurenai joined them.

Ino was the first to speak. "Hey forehead I'm surprised your her. I thought your team only had two members."

Sakura fired back, "Shut it Ino-pig, and we got a third teammate. He is right over there." As she motioned to Naruto leaning in the corner.

Ino saw the masked 'man' standing in the corner with a huge wolf beside him. "Who the hell is that?"

Sakura smirked, "That would be Naruto."

The entire rookie group went quiet and was staring at the masked figure.

Shikamaru spoke first, "Just like Naruto to show back up for the Chunin exams. Troublesome."

Shino was going to walk over to Naruto when his bugs told him otherwise. He couldn't understand it, but they were intimidated by Naruto.

After a little scuffle between some Sound Ninja and Kabuto, a man stormed in followed by other ninja. "SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP." He glared at the ninja that attacked Kabuto. "Pull something like that again and I'll throw you out of this exam myself." He then glanced around the room. "Ok, follow me and sit in your designated seats and we will begin phase one."

All the ninja in the room found their respective seats, but Moshin had to sit at the side of the room, instead of next to Naruto, due to his size.

The large man who was barking orders walked to the front of the room. "Ok, now we will begin the written part of the exam. There is to be no cheating during the test. There are 10 questions, and each question you miss slashed 10 points from your score. So you all start with a hundred, but each time your caught cheating, you lose 2 points. Get caught 5 times, and you and your team are done." The man smirked around the room. "You have one hour to finish, and at the end of the hour I will give you your last question. Begin."

Naruto and the rest of the Genin in the room flipped their test over and started. When Naruto glanced at the questions he began to sweat. _"This is impossible. The questions are way beyond Genin level."_

Moshin glanced around the room and spotted a student with all the answers and immediately knew what the test was about. _**"Naruto, calm down, I got this. This test isn't about what you do and don't know. It is about gathering information and not getting caught. That is the reason you can get caught twice."**_

Naruto mulled over what he was just told and smirked, _"Nice work bro, so got any ideas?"_

Moshin smirked, _**"I can see a person with all the answers, just write down what I say for each."**_

Naruto gave a mental nod and began to write down all the answers that Moshin read off the other paper. Soon Naruto was twiddling his thumbs. _"Thanks for your help. Couldn't done it with out you."_

Moshin chuckled, getting an raised eyebrow from one of the sentinels, _**"Your right dumb-ass, you couldn't have."**_

Naruto's eyebrow gave a twitch, _"I'll get you back for that nut licker."_

Moshin growled slightly, _**"It's called hygiene!"**_

Naruto laughed quietly as the man stepped back to the front of the classroom.

The man looked around at the remaining teams. Eight teams had already been removed for excessive cheating, but their were still more than their normally would be. "Ok, it's time for the final question. Now you have a choice, if you don't think you know the answer, just raise your hand and you and your team will be dismissed. If you do, the you can always try next time. If you take the question, but get it wrong." He smirked. "Then you will be forever barred from the Chunin Exams."

This got gasps from around the room, including from Sakura. The man spoke again, "So, raise your hand now if you wish to drop now."

A moment passed and five more teams dropped due to their teammates. The man waited a minute more and smiled with closed eyes. "Those of you who remain...pass."

This got outburst from several Genin, including Sakura. The argument tho was short lived as a huge banner on a spear crashed through the window.

Naruto and Moshin sweat dropped with what the banner said. 'ALL HAIL THE PROCTOR OF PHASE 2, ANKO MITARASHI!'

It was then a purple haired female jumped through the window. "Hello maggots. I'm your next proctor. You will all meet me at Training Ground 44, for your next test in one hour." With that Anko walked out of the classroom with Ibiki.

Anko looked over at her mentor, "Looks like we have a few less teams than normal."

Ibiki smirked, "Well, some didn't have the stomach for final question."

Anko nodded, "How about we grab some dango before I school the kiddies."

Ibiki nodded as they left for lunch.

Naruto and Moshin met up with Sasuke and Sakura out side the testing room. "Man that test was a weird one." Naruto spoke as they walked.

Sakura and Sasuke nodded. Sasuke spoke next in his usual boring tone. "Yeah, it took me a few minutes to figure out the test was meet to test our information gathering techniques and not our knowledge."

Sakura sweat dropped, "Oh...really. I just worked all the problems out."

This made Sasuke, Naruto and Moshin sweat drop and for Sasuke to use a trademark phrase from their lazy classmate. "Troublesome smart girls."

Sakura almost squeaked when she heard Sasuke call her smart.

The four of them rounded the corner of the building and headed for Training Ground 44.

-_TO BE CONTINUED-_

_Here are the tallies currently for pairings. Just so you know, the votes help. PLZ. Vote via review or email...PLZ PLZ PLZ...FOR THE LOVE OF RAMEN._

Hana Inuzuka-1

Kurenai Yuhi-1

Female Kyuubi-2

Yugito Nii-1

Temari-0

Anko Mirarashi-1

Slight Harem-1

Tenten-1

Yugao Uzuki-5

Tayuya-1


	6. Chapter 4: Forest of Death

_Chapter 4: Forest of Death_

Well, here they sat. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Moshin were standing at the massive fence of the Training Ground 44 and none of them could believe the size of the place or how big the trees are.

Naruto and Moshin took a seat next to a tree and watched as the other Genin talked amongst their teams and saw a couple of Jonin setting up a small tent next to the fence.

Sakura continued to talk to Sasuke, trying to score a date, but was harshly turned down.(_I know, same ole Sakura_)

After waiting nearly ten minutes the proctor finally arrived. "Ok kiddies, gather around."

Naruto got up and he and Moshin joined Sasuke and Sakura. "Welcome to phase 2 of the exam, and this." She gestures to the fenced in area behind her, "Is the Forest of Death. Each one of you will sign a waiver to compete. This waiver says that you understand that you may die in the forest." Several of the Genin, including Sakura, gulped. "Then one person from each team will go into the tent, with your teams waiver, and get your scroll. There are two types, a heaven scroll and a earth scroll, and you will have one type. Your objective in the forest is to get the type your team does not have and take both to the tower in the center of the forest. You will have 5 days to do so. If you show up to the tower without both scrolls, late or not at all. Your team fails."

Anko looked around and saw some of the frightened faces and grinned. "Now pick up your forms and when your team is called go and get your scroll"

Naruto signed the waiver with out hesitation and waited with his team. Soon Naruto and the others had their scroll and stood next to their designated gate.

Naruto yawned behind his mask, "Man this is taking for ever."

Moshin yawned in response, _**"Damn it Naruto, quit yawning already, shit."**_

Naruto chuckled inwardly and Sasuke spoke, "Just remember we have to get the other scroll as fast as we can. The longer it takes the harder it is going to be to find."

Sakura inwardly beamed on how great Sasuke is, "Yeah, and we only have five days."

Naruto nodded when one one of his shadow clones walked up and handed him a scroll. "Here you go boss." Naruto nodded as the clone dispersed.

Sasuke glared at Naruto, "What was that?"

Naruto chuckled slightly, "I just sent a clone off for some supplies I thought we might need."

Sakura tilted her head, "Like what?"

Naruto tapped his chin, "Food, bottled water, blood pills, food pills and medical supplies. I forgot to get those when I went to the store for gear."

Sakura sweat dropped and Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. Before either could say anything they heard their proctor's voice boom. "GO." Then the gates slammed open.

Sasuke was the first do dash into the forest, followed closely by Sakura and Naruto and Moshin bringing up the rear. They moved about a hundred yards in when they paused. After Naruto went to use the bathroom and returned only to be attacked my Moshin, and revealed it to be an imposter, Sasuke turned to the rest of them. "Ok, we need a password of some kind that we can use to tell if it is us or an imposter."

Sakura and Naruto nodded and Naruto asked, "What you got in mind?"

Sasuke thought for a moment, "Ok, the question will be, 'when does a ninja strike?'. Then the answer will be..." Sasuke pulled out a strip of paper and wrote down the answer and passed it around for the others to memorize it.

Naruto stood up, "Ok, now that that is done, lets find that other scroll."

They dashed further into the woods when suddenly they were hit with a huge gust of wind, throwing the team away from each other.

(_What happens with Sasuke and Sakura with Orochimaru is the same as in cannon)_

Naruto was thrown violently into a tree and had the wind knocked out of him. "Fuck, that smarts." He then slowly got to his feet, but didn't see Moshin around. _"Hey Moshin, you ok?"_

"_**Yeah, I'm fine. I got thrown pretty far so I'll be with you in a minute or so.**_"

Naruto gave a mental nod and was about to start looking for Sasuke and Sakura when he felt an attack incoming and ducked just in time to have a kunia sail over his head. Naruto spun around and saw a Grass-nin standing on a branch and took a defensive stance.

The Grass-nin pulled another kunia out and charged. With in seconds Naruto was fighting the other ninja with straight Taijutsu. Both of them were in a furry of attacks, blocks and counters, but Naruto drew first blood.

Naruto charged his fist with chakra and delivered a solid hit to the Grass-nin chest.

The Grass-nin flew back with the impact of the hit but bounded off a tree and flew back at Naruto and began attacking again.

Naruto was again blocking and countering the Grass-nin's attacks when he finally had enough. "Play time is OVER." Naruto then countered the Grass-nin's incoming attack, breaking his right forearm, followed up with a swift kick that dislocated his left knee and finally snapped the Grass-nin's neck.

After the Grass-nin fell limply to the ground, Naruto searched the body, but didn't find a scroll. Just as Naruto finished searching the body, Moshin emerged from the bushes. _**"Well, I see you just got your first kill as a ninja. Congratulations."**_

Naruto smirked, _"Yeah, yeah, lets just find the others."_ Together both Naruto and Moshin darted into the woods after Sasuke and Sakura. From what Naruto could sense, both of them were moving together with another figure chasing them.

When Naruto arrived he could see another Grass-nin standing on top of a huge snake. It was then the ninja started moving toward Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto reached into his pouch and pulled three kunia and threw them directly in the path of the advancing ninja.

Orochimaru was making his way toward Sasuke when three kunia caused him to stop suddenly. When he looked to see who threw them, he saw the hooded teammate of the other two.

Sasuke looked up at Naruto, "You idiot, get out of here while you can. You don't stand a chance against her." Sasuke then looked at the Grass-nin, "Look here is our heaven scroll. Just take it and let us go. Leave us in peace"

Sakura couldn't believe that Sasuke was trying to bribe their way out with the scroll they need.

Orochimaru smirked, "That is a wise choice."

Naruto was pissed, "What are you doing Sasuke?"

Sasuke snapped, "Shut up and stay out of it." Sasuke then pulled out the heaven scroll, "Take it." He then tossed it.

Naruto wasted no time when he saw Sasuke toss the scroll and dashed forward and caught it between the Grass-nin and Sasuke.

When Sasuke tried to say something to Naruto about how stupid he was, he was shut off by Naruto's right hook to his jaw, causing him to be sent flying to another tree. "What the hell is your problem loser?"

Moshin watched from the branch of the tree that Naruto left from and could sense Naruto's anger and frustration. _**'It is time.'**_ He thought to himself with a smirk.

Naruto was breathing deep and quick, he couldn't explain what was happening but his instincts seemed to thriving and pulled his mask off. "I don't know who you are, but your not Sasuke." Naruto spoke in a deeper than usual voice.

Sasuke was still trying to recover from the hit he took, "What are you talking about you loser, it's me."

Naruto shook his head, "No, I refuse to believe that, even tho you sound alike, look alike and act alike, that your him. Sasuke is no coward."

Sasuke watched with pure shock as, somehow, Naruto's looks became more feral. His canine teeth where more elongated, his hair was wilder and his eyes took on a spots of red in the pupil, and even tho there was no wind, his hair waved with the his chakra.

Needless to say Naruto had never felt better in his life. He felt alive and more full of energy then ever and could see things more clearly.

Moshin smirked to himself, _**"It seems his active bloodline just surfaced. This ought to be good."**_

Naruto placed the heaven scroll into his pouch and turned to the Grass-nin on the opposite end of the branch from him.

Orochimaru could feel the power radiating off the masked boy. _'Such power at his age and he doesn't seem to be trying. This could become more difficult than I would like.'_ He then pulled his sleeve up, "No matter, I can just kill you and take the scroll."

Naruto clenched his teeth, "Just try it bitch."

Before Orochimaru could even bite his thumb the boy was in his face delivering a bone crunching hit to his face, sending him flying. Orochimaru landed on another branch, but was amazed at the strength of the hit. He need to finish up now.

Naruto dashed off to after the Grass-nin and was suddenly hit from behind. He bounded off a near by tree and attacked back at the Grass-nin.

Orochimaru hoped that his mud clone would hold off the boy long enough. With in minutes he had slipped in behind Sasuke and extended his neck forward to place the Curse Seal on him.

Naruto had just beaten the mud close and was rushing back to the others when he saw the Grass-nin behind Sasuke. "SASUKE, BEHIND YOU!" He yelled out.

Sasuke had just enough time to look behind himself as he felt something sink into his neck and he cried out in agony.

Orochimaru pulled back and watched as Sasuke slumped to the ground unconscious. Right before Naruto could get to him he melted into the tree.

"Ku ku ku ku ku, I am done with you, and soon, young Sasuke will come to me. He will seek me out and there is nothing you can do." Orochimaru's voice slowly faded.

Naruto landed next to Sasuke and checked his pulse and looked at Sakura, "He is a like, but barely. We need to find a place to stop for a while."

Sakura nodded as she watched Naruto pick Sasuke up and together dashed off with Moshin behind them. They soon found a tree that had a hollowed out place in the base of it big enough for all of them. "Sakura, I need you to tend to Sasuke."

Sakura nodded as Naruto put Sasuke down inside and pulled a scroll from his vest. "This scroll should have all the medical supplies you need."

Sakura took the scroll and looked at Naruto, "What are you going to do?"

Naruto sighed, "I'll be on guard duty with Moshin."

Before Sakura could say anything else, Naruto went back outside.

Naruto perched himself in the tree above the shelter they had found and Moshin patrolled the ground. Moshin slowly walked around the area. _**"You ok Naruto? You seem on edge."**_

Naruto sighed, _"I don't know how to explain it. It is like I am more in tune with my surrounding, I mean I was before, but not like this. I find it harder to stop from acting on my instincts."_

Moshin knew what he was going through and decided to explain, _**"Naruto your bloodline has finally manifested itself since it has been active. You must understand where your bloodline comes from. Your family made a blood pact with the wolves of my pack many years ago. In doing so, they gain many things and are a lot like the Inuzuka, but are more bound by honor. As such you will probably never be able to force yourself to do something that is against your moral code except for extrema circumstances."**_

Naruto listened as Moshin explained everything to him, and it was slowly making sense. Naruto had always wondered why Kiba acted why he did, and now he was beginning to understand. _"It's just different you know."_

Moshin gave him a mental nod and then heard something coming, _**"I know, but enough of that. We got company."**_

Naruto was immediately on his feet and listening. He could also hear the sound of someone trying to sneak up on them, but thanks to his improved hearing, they couldn't get through both him and Moshin. _"I hear them and they know where we are, so lets get ready to roll out the welcome mat."_

The three Sound Ninja landed on the edge of the clearing and could see Sakura tending to Sasuke's wounds. The leader of the three scanned the area. "Ok, you know what we're suppose to do. Capture the Uchiha and kill the rest."

The female of the group looked over the area as well. "Where is the other one?"

The second male shrugged, "What does it matter? If he is gone, then our job is easier."

Little did the group know that Naruto was above them, higher in the tree with a smirk on his face as he pulled his mask on. _"Moshin, you take out the second male and I'll take out the leader wrapped in __bandages. Who ever finishes first gets the female."_

Moshin smirked, _**"Ok, your on. What does the winner win?"**_

Naruto chuckled inwardly, _"How about loser sleeps on the floor?"_

Moshin gave a nod, _**"Your on."**_

Naruto nodded, _"On the count of three."_

Moshin crouched down, _**"One."**_

Naruto pulled his katana, _"Two."_

Both spoke in unison, _**"Thr**__ee!"_

One minute the female Sound-nin was talking with her teammates and the next they were under attack. She was so caught off guard she couldn't move.

Moshin was able to reach the group first and in doing so had his target on the ground and ripped his throat out. When he turned he saw Naruto withdrawing his katana from the other man's midsection and then watched him fall limply on the ground.

Naruto turned and smirked at Moshin, _"I think that would be a tie."_

Moshin gave a disappointed sigh, _**"Yeah, fuck, I was really looking forward to a bed to myself."**_

Naruto chuckled out loud as they both walked up to the girl frozen in place. Naruto stood before her and rested his katana on his shoulder and unleashed every ounce of KI he had on her. Immediately he collapsed to her knees, and she fell unconscious. He then searched them for a scroll and found the Earth scroll they needed.

Naruto and Moshin then headed back to where Sakura and Sasuke were hiding. When Naruto arrived at the tree and saw Sasuke was sitting up and alert.

Naruto walked up, "Good your up and going."

Sasuke just nodded and Sakura handed Naruto his scroll back. "Thanks Naruto. I don't know what we would have done with out this."

Naruto gave a smile behind his mask, "Having medical supplies is like carrying a condom. Better to have it and not need it, than need it and not have it."

Moshin flinched when Naruto was the victim of Sakura's left hook. "PERVERT!"

Naruto sat rubbing his now sore jaw, "Jeez Sakura."

Sasuke, who was ignoring the two, stood up. "We need to get moving and find an Earth scroll."

That is when Naruto looked up, "Nah, we should just head to the tower."

Sasuke growled in frustration, "What are you talking about idiot? We need an Earth scroll before we show up at the tower or we fail." That is when he saw Naruto holding both scrolls in his left hand.

Naruto smirked behind his mask at Sasuke's dumbfounded expression.

Sasuke gritted his teeth, "When did you get that?"

Naruto could feel Sasuke's unusual anger but played it off. "I ran into a team from the Sound Village while you where unconscious, and Moshin and I convinced them to turn over their scroll."

Sasuke couldn't believe it. _'How could the dead last of the class have more power than me, and take out an entire team on his own. I have to know and he will tell me now.'_

Naruto was watching Sasuke, but narrowed his eyes as black markings began to spread over his body. "Sakura, I need you to move way from Sasuke."

Sakura was about to protest and then saw the black moving across Sasuke's body and the furious look on his face, and slowly inched away.

Moshin could sense the dark energy radiating off of Sasuke and was about to move when Naruto spoke to him out loud. "Moshin, I want you to stay out of this one. This is between me and him." As soon as Moshin nodded he saw Sasuke jump at Naruto with tremendous speed.

Naruto was caught off guard with the speed that Sasuke came at him with and took a fist to the chest and went flying back out of the tree. Naruto twisted in the air and landed on the ground in a crouch.

Sasuke walked out from under the tree with a smirk and pulled a kunia.

Naruto stood up and cracked his neck, "I don't know what your problem is Sasuke, but if you need an ass whooping. Then I will give it to you."

Sasuke's smirk turned into a scowl, "How did you get so strong Naruto? No dead last of the class should be able to surpass me, much less take on a team alone."

Naruto and Sasuke started walking in a wide circle in the clearing, "Number one, it's called training, which I neglected in the academy, and the teachers neglecting me didn't help either. Number two, I wasn't alone. I had Moshin backing me up."

"IT DOESN'T MATTER! You shouldn't be stronger than me and now I am going to put you in your place." Sasuke snapped back.

Naruto knew that in Sasuke's condition that he couldn't talk Sasuke down, but he didn't want to kill him either so, Naruto got in his usual Taijutsu stance.

Sasuke saw Naruto ready himself and charged.

Sakura watched in horror as her two friends and teammates started fighting each other. For the first time ever she was actually scared of Sasuke.

Sasuke twisted away from Naruto's punch and countered with a strike with his kunia and struck Naruto in the chest.

Naruto winced as he felt the hit to his chest, but his vest saved him. Sasuke's pause after the hit gave Naruto an opening and gave him an elbow to the back to the head.

Sasuke couldn't believe that his kunia didn't make it through Naruto's vest as he jumped up off the ground. Sasuke attacked again and kicked Naruto in the chest and sent him flying into a tree. He then went through several hand signs. "Fire Style: Dragon Flower Jutsu." Sasuke carpeted Naruto's position with twenty small fire balls that exploded on impact.

Naruto couldn't believe that Sasuke was actually going as far to us Jutsu on him. He knew he had to end this and fast. He was barely able to substitute away from the attack. As much as Naruto hated to do it, he had to do something.

As the smoke cleared Sasuke couldn't see Naruto and gritted his teeth. "Come on out Naruto. You fucking pussy. Your to scared of me."

Naruto was watching Sasuke from a limp in a tree and was now gritting his teeth. Naruto drew his katana.

Sasuke was looking around when suddenly Naruto appeared at the edge of the clearing. Sasuke didn't waste a second and dashed at Naruto.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and raised his katana into the air. "Earth Dragon Style: Earth Fission Slam" Naruto then slammed his katana into the ground and a stream of earth shot at Sasuke.

Sasuke watched in horror as the a wall of earth came at him and slammed into him, sending him into a tree head first.

Naruto rested his katana on his shoulder and watched Sasuke for his next move.

Sasuke slowly got back to his feet. He was swaying back and forth, but refused to let the 'loser' beat him. Sasuke brought his hands together and began going through hand signs.

Naruto saw Sasuke going through hand signs and dashed forward.

Sasuke didn't know what happened. One minute Naruto was there and before he could blink, he took a bone crushing punch to the jaw and blacked out.

Naruto stood over Sasuke and watched as the black markings vanished to the point that the Grass-nin bit him. Naruto leaned down and lifted Sasuke to his shoulder after sheathing his katana. He then looked over at Sakura. Naruto could tell she had been crying. "Lets go Sakura. We need to get him to the tower." Naruto spoke in a soft voice.

Moshin walked over next to Naruto, _**"You ok?"**_

Naruto sighed, _"It wasn't easy to do that. He is suppose to be my friend."_

Moshin nodded, _**"You did what you had to and kept him alive. We just have to get him some help."**_

Naruto nodded and the three of them sprinted from tree limb to limb toward the tower.

Naruto, Moshin and Sakura finally reached the tower and were the third team to arrive. When they reached their own room, Naruto put Sasuke down on the floor.

After they found out to open the scrolls, Kakashi appeared with his standard eye smile. "Congratulations on making it. I have to say, I'm surprised you all got here so fast." Kakashi was broke from his thoughts when he saw the look in Sakura's eyes.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Kakashi asked with a concerned look.

"I-it's Sasuke." She said looking at Sasuke's unconscious form.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked walking over to him.

Naruto walked next Kakashi, removing his mask and ruffling his hair, "He was bitten by some Grass-nin and it changed him, and left a mark on the back of his neck."

Kakashi looked to where the mark was and froze. It was the same as Anko's mark from Orochimaru. "Naruto, Sasuke, I want you to stay here and rest until the end of this part of the exam. I will take Sasuke with me and get him treatment."

Both Naruto and Sakura nodded. Naruto and Moshin walked to a corner and sat down and slowly dozed off. Sakura sat in a corner and slowly wept her way to sleep.

_The last two days of phase two passed and only two other teams made it to the finish. Five Genin lost their lives during phase 2, and several more were seriously wounded or found unconscious. When the test ended all remaining teams met with the Hokage and were told that they had one month until the final phase of the exam. The final phase would be one on one, tournament style fighting. He also recommended that all should train and prepare well._

_(All fights will be as in Cannon unless YOU, the reviewers, would like to see a match up, but I will probably leave it the same, unless it is good.)_


	7. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5: Finals, Invasion, and Pain pt. 1_

Naruto had been training non-stop the entire month, and had gone to his family estate and retrieved his family scrolls. During that time he learned several new techniques including his father's Rasengan. It took Naruto almost an entire month to get to where he could do the technique where he could do it one-handed. Naruto also learned his mother's sword technique, but has yet to master it. Naruto also had gotten to a point in his training that he could perform his jutsus with one hand, but it required and extra few seconds to perform.

Naruto had also done away with the full mask and went to a half mask like Kakashi. He also modified his vest with kunia holder on each shoulder, but it was small with a storage seal so it looked as if nothing was there. Naruto also bought a pair of black bracers with armor plating going up his forearms. Naruto also altered the color of his vest, muscle shirt and pants to black.

-_Morning of the tournament_-

Naruto woke up with a groan. Once again he over did it in his training yesterday. This was another great moment that he was thankful for his enhanced healing. Naruto walked out of his room and into the kitchen and noticed that Moshin was no where to be found.

"_Moshin? Moshin you up?"_

Naruto got no response, which slightly worried him, but he continued to fix breakfast and get ready for the fight. Naruto left his apartment and headed for the arena and was growing increasingly worried for the fact he hadn't heard from Moshin.

Naruto was walking up to the main entrance when he heard the voice he was looking for.

"_**Naruto, we need to talk. Meet me in the trees to your right."**_

Naruto walked over to the area and Moshin walked out from behind a tree. Naruto could tell that what ever it was, it was bad. _"Whats is going on? Where have you been?"_

Moshin slumped slightly, _**"I have to leave."**_

Naruto's eyes widened at this, _"What do you mean leave?"_

Moshin sighed, **_"The pack as fissured. There is a clan war happening at my home, and my mate needs me now."_**

Naruto dropped down to his knees and pulled his mask down showing his full face. _"I'm sorry Moshin. Go, but you better be back. I don't know what I would do without you."_

Moshin gave a soft smile. **_"Thanks you Naruto."_** With that Moshin disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

As Naruto got back to his feet and wiped a tear from his eye as he replaced his mask and walked toward the stadium.

When Naruto reached the center of the stadium where the other competitors stood, he could see the other ninja and spectators and was amazed at how many people showed. There were people from all the represented villages. Soon the Hokage and the Kazekage joined them from their viewing point.

Naruto looked through the stands and spotted Sakura and Ino, both heavily bandaged, but the one person he didn't see with the group of fighters was Sasuke.

Hiruzen stood up and walked to the railing. "I would like to be the first to welcome you to the final round of the Chunin Exams. Here you will see the best that the new young classes has to offer. Now with out further ado. LET THE FINAL ROUND OF THE CHUNIN EXAMS BEGIN."

The crowd burst out in cheers as the proctor spoke the the fighters. "Ok, Neji and Naruto are in the first round. Will the rest of you please move to the observation room."

Temari, Shikamaru, Gaara, Kankuro and another ninja headed up top.

Neji turned to his opponent, "I don't even know why you bothered to show up Naruto. Your destined to lose."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "I don't believe in destiny. If you truly are better than me then you will win. If you aren't, well then I will beat you."

Neji scoffed, "You don't truly believe that one as low as you can beat me, someone from a powerful clan."

Naruto smirked behind his mask, "Yes, I do."

Neji glared at Naruto as the proctor stepped forward. "The rules for this round is that the match will continue until one of you can no longer continue, are rendered unconscious, or are killed. If I feel it needed I will step in and stop the match." The proctor took a few steps back. "Begin."

Naruto immediately spun and reached to his shoulder and flung a kunia at Neji.

Neji easily dodge the attack. "Byakugan." Neji activated his blood line and assumed his Taijutsu fighting stance.

Naruto flashed forward and struck at Neji with a closed fist.

Neji was nearly caught off guard at Naruto's speed as was barely able to dodge the incoming attack. Neji immediately lashed out with is own flurry of attacks.

Naruto was completely on defense as he dodged Neji's attacks as he came at him. He knew that he couldn't allow him to even graze him due to the effect of his families chakra techniques. Naruto was constantly trying to find an opening to turn the table but couldn't find one.

Neji was starting to get angry as he watched the clown dodge all of his attacks. He couldn't understand it. How could the dead-last of the class after his be this good.

Naruto could tell that Neji was getting angry and knew that would lead to a mistake, but Naruto, while thinking this, lost his focus and was struck in the shoulder.

Neji mentally smirked as he saw Naruto stumble backward. With Naruto's moment of pause and shock Neji decided to end it. "Eight Trigrams, 64 Palms!"

Naruto's eyes shot open when Neji moved back in with lighting fast jabs.

"Four palms, eight palms, sixteen palms, thirty-two palms, SIXTY-FOUR PALMS!" As Neji stuck Naruto all over the different chakra points on his body.

Naruto, after the last strike, was sent flying backward and skidded across the ground. He slowly got to his feet panting heavily as his body felt like a lead weight.

Neji stood up straight, "Give it up Naruto, you can't win. I have closed off all your chakra coils, so you have no chance now of beating me."

Naruto coughed up a little blood before smirking. "Yeah well I have a little surprise for you."

Neji glared daggers at Naruto but was immediately in fear as Naruto started to try and summon forth his chakra.

"AHHHHHH!" Naruto balled up his fist and began to pull with every ounce of his being for his chakra.

Neji, with his Byakugan, watched in horror as one by one, each of his chakra coils was forcefully reopened. Doing so, Neji knew that this was causing Naruto a great deal of pain, but that only seemed to fuel him further.

Naruto was in a great deal pain as he finished but stood straighter. "Now that we have that done, is it my turn?"

Neji was in turmoil. Here he was facing the dead-last that just took his best shot and is ready to keep going.

Naruto held his hand out as he formed one of his newest technique, the Rasengan. "Sorry Neji, but this ends here."

Before Neji could blink Naruto was in his face when he was struck and felt unbelievable pain as Naruto's Rasengan hit him in the stomach, "RASENGAN!", and sending him into the stadium wall, knocking him unconscious.

The proctor then step forward, "The winner of the first round is Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto felt a small smile creep across his face as the crowd erupted into cheers. He then calmly walked out of the arena as medics tended to Neji.

The proctor then signaled, "The second round will now commence. Will Gaara of the Sand and Sasuke Uchiha please come into the arena."

Gaara entered the arena but there was no sign of Sasuke. The Hokage looked over at the Kazekage, "Well, this is a problem, but it looks as if Sasuke will have to forfeit."

Orochimaru scowled at this, he needed Sasuke here to continue his plan but was happy that his disguise was working. "Lord Hokage, many of the spectators came to see the him compete, I included. May we just put his match back until he arrives."

The Hokage sighed. He knew that the Kazekage was right. "Very well Lord Kazekage, we shall wait, but if he fails to show after the last match, then I will have no choice."

The Kazekage nodded, "Very well."

_(Rest of the fights are the same until Sasuke's fight.)_

AN: Sorry for the short chapter and slow update. I have been working extra hours the past couple of weeks and haven't been able to write or post any updates. This is the last chapter for voting on pairing and the top 5 are...

Hana Inuzuka- 9

Female Kyuubi- 7

Slight Harem- 7

Yugao Uzuki- 8

Tayuya- 6

PLEASE VOTE...Will start paring at the end of Invasion Arc...


	8. Chapter 6: Finals, Invasion, Pain pt 2

_Chapter 6: Finals, Invasion, Pain pt. 2_

* * *

_AN: Ok, I have been getting reviews about my...what is the word they used...'Grammatical Inconsistencies'. I know that my writing isn't the best in the world, but...I give myself some altitude due to the fact I am a backwoods country boy who lives in Mississippi. I apologize if my grammatical errors are a little more than a few. I write this usually after work and late in the evenings, and do my best to catch the errors I can, but that ain't happening all the time. I do my best with what I got. I mean I do drive twenty minutes from home after I get a shower, to get to the library to give 'YOU', my awesome audience the next installment._

_Sorry, I didn't mean to rant. Anyway, Hana is your winner and I might throw in some Female Kyuubi if I feel up to it since she came in second. Thank you all for your continued support and post any ideas for later chapters you may have. I might need them as my 'Flames Of Youth' can sometimes hit writers block._

* * *

After the match was finished between Temari and Shikamaru, Hiruzen was about to declare Sasuke's match forfeit when a swirl of leaves was seen in the arena.

Kakashi and Sasuke appeared in the arena with the Naruto, Shikamaru and the proctor. Naruto and Shikamaru shared glances with a shrug and headed back up to the staging area.

Kakashi looked over at the proctor, "Sorry we're late, you wouldn't believe the traffic. So...did we make it in time? He isn't disqualified is he?"

The proctor smirked, "Your so late that we extended the time limit, twice. Lucky for you we did as you are right on time. No he isn't disqualified." The proctor turned to the staging area. "Gaara, come on down here so we may begin."

Naruto and Shikamaru were walking back up the stairs when they heard screaming coming down the hallway. Both watched in shock, horror for Shikamaru, as another ninja was drug in to the shadow of the hallway by sand and was silenced. Both stood there motionless as Gaara walked from the dark hallway and passed them as he walked toward the arena.

Shikamaru sat down on the stairs and Naruto sat beside him. Shika then looked over at Naruto, "Man, I have never seen anyone kill another person without batting an eye. I am starting to worry about that friend of yours."

Naruto smirked, "My teammate, yes. Friend, maybe not so much. Your my friend Shika. Just like Choji, Lee, TenTen and Kiba, tho Kiba can be a pain he is still a friend."

Shikamaru let a smile cross his face, "Naruto." Naruto looked over at Shika. "You've come a long way since the academy. I don't know what happen, but its nice to be able to put you into the list of those I can count on."

Naruto laughed, "Gee, thanks Shika."

Shikamaru laughed with him before they got up and continued up the stairs.

"_**Kit? Can you hear me?"**_

Naruto suddenly halted in his tracks, causing Shikamaru to turn around. "Naruto are you ok?"

Naruto looked up at Shikamaru with a nod, "Yeah, I'm fine. I just need to clear my head. I'll catch up, ok?"

Shikamaru gave a worried nod, "Sure, I'll meet you in a few."

Naruto sat on the stairs again and was suddenly drawn into his mindscape, but not the mindscape he remembered. It was still a sewer, but the old, cracked and crumbling walls were replaced by reinforced concrete and the pipes weren't rusty anymore. Naruto also saw the floor was without water.

Naruto took the familiar walk through the sewer and soon found himself at the cage.

Soon a huge fox was seen in the cage. **"It is about time kit. I have been trying to call out to you."**

Naruto had a confused look on his face, "What are you doing here? I thought I released you."

The Kyuubi sighed, **"Well, I underestimated your father's seal. Instead of freeing me, all we managed to do is forcefully merge six of my tails into your system. In doing so my demonic chakra and your bloodline turned you into a Hanyo."**

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "A what?"

Kyuubi chuckled, **"A Hanyo, or a half-demon."**

Naruto snapped at that, "I'm a what?"

Kyuubi knew this was coming, **"Your a half-demon, but with you being a half-demon you can draw on the other four tails of my chakra without losing control of yourself, but there are some side effects."**

Naruto sat down in front of Kyuubi, "What side effects?"

Kyuubi leaned in slightly, **"Well, you have already the longer and sharper teeth and being more in tune with your surroundings, that is also modified by your bloodline, but in two weeks when your body finishes adjusting you will go into heat." **Kyuubi smirked to herself.

Naruto tapped his chin, "Go into...Heat?"

Kyuubi nodded, **"It is a natural thing within animals and demons. Going into heat mean your body will go begin to have strong urges to find a suitable mate and...well...mate."**

Naruto began to let everything sink in and suddenly dawned on him on what Kyuubi was talking about. "WAIT YOU DON'T MEAN?"

Kyuubi laughed, **"I'm afraid so. You will be in heat for a period of two weeks twice a year. In those two weeks the more you fight the urges the stronger they become. Oh, and trying to take care of it yourself will only make things worse."**

Naruto was now sweating and thinking about how much this is going to suck.

Kyuubi was smirking to herself, **"I am hoping that you will find a suitable mate, but if you ever have to suppress your urges, I can always give you a hand."**

This really got Naruto sputtering, "Wh-wah-what are you talking about? Help?"

Kyuubi smirked as she shifted into her human form and Naruto fainted with a nosebleed. **"I guess I could have shifted with some clothes on."** Kyuubi put on her kimono and sat on the floor waiting for Naruto to wake.

Naruto slowly came to with a groan. He could have sworn that he saw Kyuubi turn into a smoking hot naked woman.

"**So your awake."**

Naruto froze at the sound of the angel behind him. Naruto slowly turned to see what he would describe as a Goddess. The woman before him stood around 5'9'' with long dark red hair. She also had a figure that would make any man drool and had pert breast that looked to be a large C-cup and great thighs and ass.

Kyuubi gave Naruto a sexy smile as she noticed him staring at her. **"Like I was saying, if you haven't found a mate you feel you are ready to spend the rest of your life with, I will surly help you out."**

Naruto wiped some more blood from his nose. "Why would you do that for me?"

Kyuubi smiled and walked up to the cage. **"Come into the cage and I will tell you."**

Naruto blushed and walked through the bars. As he did Kyuubi pounced on him and kissed him full force on the lips. Naruto didn't even have time to react as she pulled away. **"Because I love you."**

Naruto blushed heavily, "You love me?"

Now it was Kyuubi's turn to blush, **"Over the many years of being inside you, I came to understand you and slowly fell in love with you. That is why I made that deal to give you my power and to free myself, but things didn't work out."**

For a while Kyuubi and Naruto sat talking and Naruto started to get up to leave. As he stood up he pulled Kyuubi to her feet and kissed her softly on the lips. "I might have to keep what you said in mind, Kyuubi-hime."

Kyuubi blushed at her nickname as Naruto slowly faded from his mindscape.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and found himself still sitting on the stairs of the arena. In Naruto's mind hours had passed, but in the real world only several minutes had passed. Naruto stood up slowly and began to continue his walk up the stairs.

"_**I'm still here, Naruto-kun."**_

Naruto smirked as he met up with Shikamaru, who was sitting with Choji, Ino, Sakura and Lee. "Hey guys, what did I miss."

Shikamaru looked up at Naruto with a smirk, "Good, your here. I was beginning to worry that you need to see a doctor, but you haven't missed anything. The match is just getting ready to start."

Naruto looked out over the arena and spotted Sasuke and Gaara getting ready to face off.

"_**Naruto-kun, that Gaara kid contains Shukaku, the one tailed beast. Shukaku is a blood crazed beast and from the looks of it, has been fucking with this poor kids head. Looks Shukaku has made this poor kid into a blood thirsty ninja."**_

Naruto nodded and looked over at Kakashi, "Hey Kakashi-sensei, can I talk to you for a minute."

Kakashi gave his famous eye smile, "Sure thing Naruto."

Naruto and Kakashi walked to the back of the stands and Naruto took in a deep breath. "I know you and Sasuke did a lot of training over the month, but there is something you should know."

Kakashi tilted his head slightly, "What's that?"

Naruto looked toward the arena, "That Gaara kid, he is like me."

Kakashi was confused, "What do you mean, like you?"

Naruto cut his eyes toward Kakashi. "He has one sealed inside him too."

Kakashi's eyes went wide. "Which one?"

Naruto sighed, "It is the one-tailed beast Shukaku, but if he unleashes it, Sasuke won't be able to hold him off alone. I can tell how much chakra he has and it won't be enough."

Kakashi started to get worried. He could tell that the one named Gaara was extremely unstable and that wasn't a good sign for a Jinchuriki. Kakashi then placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Thanks for the heads up Naruto."

Naruto nodded and walked back over to where his friends where sitting, just in time to see Sasuke ram a sparking ball of chakra into Gaara's sand orb. The next thing that Naruto knew was Gaara's blood curling scream.

Sasuke had to force his arm free of the sand orb as a huge tan appendage followed him out and then retreated back into the sand. Soon Gaara emerged from the orb holding his wounded shoulder.

Naruto was about to get out of his seat when he started feeling sleepy. "Guy's genjutsu." Naruto channeled chakra into the ram seal. "Kai." Naruto saw the other do so as well as Gai and Kakashi began to duel with Sound ninja with other Jonin.

Kakashi looked over at Naruto. "Naruto, you have to go back up Sasuke with the others."

Naruto nodded and looked at Shikamaru and the others, "Ok guys, lets go."

The five of them then jumped off after Sasuke and Gaara.

It wasn't long into the chase when Naruto looked over at Shikamaru. "We are being followed. You guy hang back and I'll back up Sasuke."

Shikamaru nodded and halted the rest of the group and began to set up an ambush.

Naruto soon caught up to Sasuke only to find him trying to face down a morphing Gaara. Naruto could tell that Sasuke had used up most of his chakra in the arena and hadn't the strength to keep fighting.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked while trying to catch his breath.

"I'm here to finish what you started." Naruto stood straight and looked dead at Gaara. "Ok Gaara, if your going to us Shukaku then I suggest you do it now."

Gaara face took one of surprise, "You know about mother?"

Naruto's face hardened, "That thing isn't your mother. It is the one-tailed beast."

Sasuke's face took one of fear. Fear of knowing he was fighting the container of a tailed beast. "Naruto, if what you say is true then you don't stand a chance."

Naruto shook his head, "That is where you are wrong."

Gaara began to morph at a faster rate. "I will kill you. I WILL KILL YOU TO FEAL ALIVE!"

It was then that Naruto lashed forward and hit Gaara in the face sending him flying backward. "Sasuke , you have done enough. It is my turn."

Gaara slowly drifted to sleep allowing Shukaku to take over. **"Wow, about time that little runt fell asleep."** The giant beast stood up towering over the trees. Shukaku turned and looked down at Naruto and Sasuke. **"Now it's time to have some fun and I will start with you two, then I will take care of that fucking village."**

Naruto growled when he heard the giant threaten the village. "That is not going to happen."

"**Oh yeah, and what are you going to do about it?"** Shukaku spoke with a laugh.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke, "Sasuke, you might wanna get back."

Sasuke nodded and started to head back to the village.

Naruto watched Sasuke leave and turned back to Shukaku. "Now it's your turn." Naruto formed the ram seal and began to pour out his chakra.

Shukaku started to laugh at Naruto, but was silenced when Naruto sprouted a blood red chakra tail. **"What are you? There is no way you should have tails."**

Naruto laughed as he sprouted a second tail. "I am the container of the strongest of you. I am the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

This got Shukaku sweating. He knew he didn't have a chance in hell if he poured out anymore chakra. Shukaku knew he didn't have a choice tho.

Naruto then pulled on three tails of chakra and literally disappeared form Shukaku's vision. The next thing Shukaku knew he was being drilled in the stomach.

Naruto had just slammed a demon powered Rasengan into Shukaku's gut sending him bowling into a mountain. When Shukaku impacted the mountain, Gaara was awoken from his forehead. This caused Shukaku back into his container's mind and the body of Shukaku crumbled leaving Gaara weak on the ground.

Naruto walked up to Gaara on the ground, and Gaara looked at him with rage. "Why? Why are you so strong, Uzumaki?"

Naruto crossed his arms, "I am strong because I have those I care for, and I also have those who care for me. Fighting for yourself has no meaning."

Gaara struggled to move but was unable to. "You...you fight for those who care about you. That makes you strong." Gaara spoke aloud to himself.

Temari and Kankuro jumped down next to their brother. As they lifted him up they looked over at Naruto.

Naruto saw the sister and brother of Gaara show up. "Take your brother and leave. I have an invasion to stop." Before another word could be said, Naruto disappeared.

Temari and Kankuro picked up Gaara and began to flee that area.

As he was being carried, Gaara thought a lot about what Naruto had said. "Temari...Kankuro...I'm sorry."

This shocked both Temari and Kankuro as they moved through the trees.

Sasuke was furious. He didn't understand how the dope, dead-last and loser of the class had gotten so strong. "That power should be mine. It will be mine."

Naruto made back to the village and landed on top of a building where could see the fighting going on all over the village. Naruto glanced over and saw members of the Inuzuka Clan fairing in a bad way and jumped off to help.

Hana and Tsume were fighting along side their companions and other clansmen against the Sand Ninja that entered the Clan District, but where slowly being beaten back. Hana had just dispatched another ninja when she was hit in the leg with a kunia and yelped in pain. She dropped to one knee and as she looked up she saw another Sand Ninja with a sword swinging at neck level to finish her off.

Tsume was a good five yards from her eldest child when she heard Hana yelp in pain. Tsume tossed the Sand ninja she was fighting away from her like he was a rag doll and turned only to watch in horror as the Sand ninja by Hana was going to finisher her off. "NOOOO." Tsume growled out as she tried to make a mad scramble to her daughter, but was to late. As the Sand-nin's (yeah I found out that doing it this way is easier, lol.) sword swung through and slammed into the ground obscuring Tsume's vision. Tears welled up in her eyes as she thought about the daughter that lay in the cloud of dust.

-_Seconds before_-

Hana closed her eyes as she awaited the blow that would end her life. However the hit never came. Hana slowly opened her eyes and found herself on the roof of her home. "H-how?"

Naruto was standing at the ledge of the roof when he heard her question. "Don't worry. I'll handle it from here."

Hana looked up and was suddenly sure she was looking at the Fourth Hokage, if it weren't for the red streaks that ran through the mans hair. She was also sure of the extremely feral, Alpha male aura radiating off the man before her. She felt safe, and...slightly...no scratch that...extremely turned on.

Naruto wasted no time jumping back into the fight. As his feet touched the ground he quickly drew his katana and set to work. With in half an hour, Naruto and the rest of the clan members from the Hyuga, Inuzuka and Aburame Clans, had cleared out the Clan District and were moving through the village back toward the arena.

Suddenly, with out warning, all the Sand and Sound ninja started to withdraw from the village. Several of the ninja from both were captured, many were killed and the rest escaped. Soon it came to light that the Third Hokage had fell against Orochimaru in battle.

Naruto was standing in the market district when a another ninja ran up to him. "Naruto...the...Hokage...is...dead."

Naruto's eyes went wide with shock. One of the few people that treated him like a normal person was dead. The person was also like a grandfather to him. Naruto clenched his fist shut and began shaking with anger and sadness. Tears also began welling up in his eyes. _'No. You can't be gone. Not now.'_

Kyuubi could feel the sadness radiating off of him and stayed quiet. She knew nothing she said would make it better.

As if on signal, rain began to fall in the village. Hana saw her mother sitting on some rubble of one of the houses in their compound weeping and jumped down. "Mom? Are you ok?"

Tsume looked up to see the one person she thought she would never see again. "Hana!" She ran up to her daughter and hugged her. "I was so worried. I thought you had been killed." She then pelted her daughter over the head. "Don't you ever do that to me again. I am expecting grandchildren from you." Before Hana could respond her mother fired another question at her. "How did you get away?"

Hana blushed as she reflected back on what happened. "Somebody saved me."

Tsume smirked as she saw that look in her daughter's eyes, not to mention the blush, but thought best to save that conversation for later. "Come on hun. We have dead and wounded to gather." She spoke in a somber tone.

Hana nodded and they set off together to begin moving the wounded to the hospital and bury the dead.

Naruto wiped his eyes and sheath his katana. Naruto then formed a hand sign, "Shadow Clone Jutsu." He spoke in almost a whisper as twenty Naruto's appeared. "I want all of you to help with gathering the wounded and dead." Naruto's voice was almost devoid of all live as he and his clones set out.

Over the next several hours, villager and ninja alike helped gather up the wounded and dead from all sides for treatment or burial. At the end of the day they had managed to get the bodies off the street, and treatment for the wounded had begun. There was also an announcement made that the funeral for the fallen ninja would be the following morning along with the Third Hokage's.

Naruto slowly made his way home and entered his apartment, that was spared in the invasion. He slowly removed his gear and sat down on his bed. Just as Naruto sat down there was a puff of smoke in his room, causing Naruto to jump and he took a defensive stance.

Kisami saw Naruto ready to fight and quickly spoke, **"Naruto it's ok. It's me Kisami."**

Naruto let out a sigh, "Sorry about that."

Kisami took a deep breath, **"It's ok, but I'm afraid I have bad news."**

Naruto's eyes became wide as he heard Kisami bring the news he never wanted to hear.

"**Naruto, Moshin is dead. He was killed when he confronted Latch to end the conflict. Latch killed Moshin when he tried to talk him down." **Kisami spoke in almost a whisper as a tear escaped her left eye.

Naruto collapsed to his knees and punched his hand into the floor, creating a small crater in the wood and splintering the wood around it. "Where...is...he? Where...is...Latch?"

Kisami took another breath as she knew this new was pushing Naruto to the breaking point. **"He's dead. We arrived just as he attacked Moshin and finished him. The war is over, but at a high cost."**

Naruto nodded, "Thank you Kisami."

Kisami looked up into Naruto's eyes and saw only a small flicker of life in them. She bowed her head and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

That night Naruto did something he hadn't done since he was a kid. He wept. He could no longer hold back his emotions as they came to the surface. He wept in sadness. He yelled in anger. He clenched his fist in rage. Naruto's emotions soon took a toll on him as he blacked out on his bed.


	9. Chapter 7: Remember, Retrieval, Love

_Chapter 7: Remembering, Retrieval, First Love_

_Hey people. It is time for the next installment of Naruto: Getting Serious. Again, I do not own anything of Naruto. OC characters will probably be brought in the near future. I hope you like how I brought Kyuubi back. As in the earlier chapters I never said what happen to her just in case, lol. An Ace in the hole as it were. This chapter will have several flashbacks of the past._

Naruto woke the following morning when he heard a knock at his door. Naruto slowly got up and and opened the door.

When Naruto opened the door, Kakashi greeted him. "Morning Naruto. Get ready, the funeral starts in an hour."

Kakashi could tell that the death of the Hokage had hit Naruto hard, but something else seemed to be bothering Naruto as well. Kakashi followed Naruto back into his apartment as Naruto went into the bathroom.

Naruto walked out of the bathroom a few minutes later wearing a black button up shirt, black slacks, black shoes and his father's forehead protector. "Ok Kakashi-sensei, I'm ready."

Kakashi nodded at him and they slowly left Naruto's apartment and head for the top of the Hokage tower, where the funeral was to be held.

When Naruto and Kakashi arrived, everyone else had already arrived. Naruto walked over and took his seat with his old team. There were a few sobs through the crowd but many were silent.

Hana could see Naruto from her seat next to her mother and brother. She could see how depressed he looked and was about to ask her mother, but she beat her to it.

"The Third Hokage was one of the few people who treated Naruto like a person. He was close to Naruto's only family and now he is gone and Naruto my feel lost." Tsume spoke softly. A little more than sixteen years ago Tsume tried to adopt Naruto after she personally stopped an attack on his life, only to be turned down by the council.

Soon the funeral started and each person was allowed to go pay their respects. Once the the funeral was over everyone began to leave the tower roof, but Naruto stayed in his seat.

As Hana and her mother stood to leave, she could see Naruto staying seated. She wanted to go over, hug him close and never let go, but left with her mother. Kiba left their company to go with his team and Hana took this opportunity to ask about the man they left on the roof. "Mom, what else do you know about Naruto."

Tsume turned to Hana with a sad smile. "Hun, the most I can tell you is that he has lived a hard life. Naruto is an extraordinary boy that most people look down on. I can't tell you why or anymore than that."

Hana gave her mom a confused look. "What do you mean?"

Tsume looked up at the sky, "The rest you will have to hear from him. That is all I can say."

Hana let it go as they continued to walk home.

Naruto slowly stood and stole one last gaze at the picture of the Third Hokage and jumped off the roof and began to reflect on the past as he walked slowly through the village.

-_Ten Years Ago_-

_Naruto ran into the Hokage's office and was bouncing around. "Come on gramps. You said you would walk me to my first day at the Academy."_

_Hiruzen chuckled as he put out his pipe. "Calm down Naruto. Class doesn't start for an hour."_

_Naruto beamed at Hiruzen, "I know, but I wanna be the first one there."_

_Hiruzen smiled and decided to push little Naruto. "What makes you want to be a ninja so bad Naruto?"_

_Naruto got that all to familiar look in his eye. "I am going to be Hokage some day. Then everyone in the village will have to respect me. Believe it. I am going to be even more powerful than the Fourth."_

_Hiruzen let out a loud chuckle, "You are, are you?"_

_Naruto nodded his head quickly as he ran up and grabbed Hiruzen's hand. "Now come on gramps, or I won't be the first one there."_

-_End Flashback_-

Naruto had a sad smile on his face when he paused his walking. He found himself in front of the Academy and began to think about the day after graduation day.

-_Four Years Ago_-

_Naruto stood in the Hokage's office as the sun rose over the village. He watched as the Hokage lit his pipe, taking a long drag._

"_Naruto, you must know that taking the scroll put this village in great danger." Hiruzen spoke and pointed his pipe at him. "If that scroll were to fall into the wrong hands, it could men great danger for everyone."_

_Naruto slumped his head in sadness. "I'm sorry gramps."_

_Hiruzen slowly walked over to Naruto and placed his hand on his shoulder. "But, I am very proud of you Naruto. Not only did you learn a very powerful Jutsu, but you stop Mizuki, a Chunin, from taking the scroll and leaving the village." Hiruzen smiled down at him._

_Naruto smiled happily up at the Hokage. He was happy that he had made his gramps proud, but also that he wasn't in that much trouble._

_Hiruzen smiled as he saw Naruto's mood lighten. "Now how about some Ramen?"_

_Naruto beamed up at him as they headed to Ichiraku's._

-_End Flashback_-

Naruto started walking again his thoughts drifted to his fallen brother. It just seemed like yesterday that they met. Naruto felt a tear trail down his left cheek and he wiped it away. He knew that Moshin would want him to 'soldier on', but it just wasn't the same. After they had started their relationship they had grown so close, only to be ripped apart. Naruto closed his eyes to stop the coming tears and thought about the time they spent together.

-_Few Months Ago_-

_Naruto walked to the other end of the training ground only to find Moshin sleeping in the shade. He was about to wake him up when an evil smile spread across his face. Naruto quickly and quietly went to his apartment and retrieved his water balloon stash and filled several up. He then got his firecrackers and headed back._

_When Naruto returned he found Moshin exactly as he had left him and began to set up his trap. Naruto set up water balloons in the trees to fall when Moshin tripped the trip wires and set up firecrackers that would explode when stepped on._

_Naruto backed off several feet and threw a water balloon at Moshin._

_Moshin was having a great dream when he was woken by something hitting him and getting him wet. When he opened his eyes he saw Naruto standing twenty yards away smirking at him. _**"Naruto, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"**_ One of the few actual outburst Moshin ever had, but as he stepped forward he triggered a firecracker. The explosion caused Moshin to dash forward, and as he did it set off a chain reaction of water balloons and firecrackers above and below him._

_Naruto was rolling on the ground laughing his ass off as Moshin did his best to dodge water and the small explosives. Suddenly it got quiet and Naruto slowly opened his tear filled eyes. It was then that he saw and extremely pissed off Moshin. Naruto 'eeped' as he jumped up and took off running with Moshin hot on his heels._

-_End Flashback-_

Naruto let a soft chuckle escape his lips as he remembered all to well the beating he got after that. He then kept walking the village thinking about the good times when he bumped into the back of someone. "Sorry sir."

The white haired man turned to see who bumped into him he smiled. "Hey kid no worries. I was actually looking for you."

Naruto looked up at the man and looked him over. The man had a forehead protector that had Kanji for Oil on it, a huge scroll on his lower back and long white hair. "You were looking for me?"

The man nodded, "Yes I was."

Naruto tilted his head slightly, "Who exactly are you then? I don't believe I know you."

Jiraiya smiled, "Naruto, my name is Jiraiya of the Sannin, and I'm your godfather."

Naruto nodded, "Oh, your the one that mom and dad spoke of in their letters."

Jiraiya's face took a look of shock. "You already know about your parents?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, and they told me to give you something."

Jiraiya became confused, "Give me something?"

Naruto used his lighting reflexes and delivered a swift kick into Jiraiya's nuts.

Jiraiya folded up like a wet piece of newspaper with tears in his eyes, holding his junk. _'I guess Minato and Kushina were still pissed about me peeking on her in the bathhouse.'_

Naruto shrugged, "I don't know what it was for, they just said to."

Jiraiya soon was able to get back to his feet. "Ok, now that we have taken care of that. Meet me at your teams training ground. I have something to give you."

Naruto nodded as Jiraiya left in a swirl of leaves, leaving him there to walk. Along the way Naruto thought about more on the past and now that he lost two of the people that meant the world to him, he felt more alone then ever. While Naruto was thinking he didn't realize he had reached the training ground until he heard a voice.

Jiraiya saw Naruto walk into the clearing of the training ground. "Took you long enough."

Naruto looked up and saw Jiraiya sitting on one of the logs their. "Yeah, sorry about that."

Jiraiya could tell that Naruto was taking the death of the old man hard and was going to do his best to break him out of it. "Come on over here Naruto and have a seat. I think we should have a talk first."

Naruto sat down on the center log, the same log he was tied to when Team 7 did the bell test with Kakashi.

"Naruto, I can tell something is bothering you." Jiraiya spoke out.

Naruto's head slumped slightly. "I have lost two of my precious people and I couldn't do anything to stop it."

"Two?" Jiraiya asked.

Naruto nodded, "One was the Third Hokage, but the second..." Naruto straightened up. "The second was my companion and brother Moshin."

Jiraiya tilted his head, "Moshin? Who is Moshin?"

Naruto then began to fill him in on what happened two and a half years ago.

Jiraiya was totally shocked. "I see. That explains why I haven't been able to find you." Jiraiya took a deep breath. "Naruto, I know your hurting, but what would Moshin and the Third Hokage want you to do?"

Naruto sighed, "I know. They would want me to move on and get stronger, but I just can't help feel I failed them."

Jiraiya shook his head. "Naruto, I was here during the invasion. Heck, I just got into town, and I saw what you did. You saved countless lives yesterday, and I know, and pretty sure Moshin too, would be proud of you."

Naruto gave a slight smile. "Thanks Pervy Sage."

Jiraiya jumped up at that. "Aww, come on. Don't call me that."

Naruto gave a light chuckle and Jiraiya smiled. "Good to have ya back kid. Now." Jiraiya bit his thumb and went through several hand seals. "NINJA ART: SUMMONING JUTSU!" Jiraiya then slammed his hand down and a large toad appeared under him holding a scroll in it's mouth. The toad then used it's tongue, and handed Naruto the scroll.

Naruto took the scroll and gave Jiraiya a questioning glance making Jiraiya smirk. "Consider it a present for being promoted to Chunin. That is the scroll of summons for the Toads."

Naruto was thrown for a loop at that. For one he was being given the chance to be a toad summoner. Second, he was being promoted to Chunin. Naruto, after a few minutes of Jiraiya shouting at him, came out of his stupor and smiled. "Thanks Pervy Sage."

Jiraiya frowned as it seemed he wouldn't be shaking his nickname, but moved on. "Just open it up and sign your name in blood and make your finger prints at the bottom. When you want to summon just bite your thumb and form the hand signs: Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Ram. Then slam your hand to the ground while channeling chakra. The more chakra you use, the higher rank summon you will bring out, until you reach the Boss Summon."

While Jiraiya had been explaining everything, Naruto had already signed the scroll right next to his father's name. "Ok here we go." Naruto bit his thumb and went through the hand signs and poured a huge amount of chakra into his hand and slammed his palm down.

Jiraiya watched in amazement as Naruto summoned Gabunta on his first try.

"**Jiraiya! Why have you summoned me?" **Gabunta called out.

Jiraiya smirked, "Don't look at me Bunta." He then pointed to Naruto who was standing on his head.

"**Who are you? With your unruly, spiky, golden hair." **Gabunta spoke.

Naruto looked down with an amazed look. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki."

Gabunta laughed, **"Oh, so your his kid huh?"**

Naruto nodded causing Gabunta to laugh again. **"I see. Well then I guess we should get on with it then. If you can hang on to me until the sun rises tomorrow, then I will allow you to be our summoner."**

Naruto nodded. "You have a deal."

Naruto had twelve hours until sunrise of the next day and without warning, Gabunta jumped. Naruto was barely able to hold on as the ride he was on made bull riding like a baby playing with a rattler. Naruto couldn't believe how much chakra he had to use to maintain his hold.

As the hours went by Naruto could feel himself Gabunta going harder and harder, but in the end, Naruto won out.

Naruto was smiling on Gabunta's head as he past out from fatigue.

Gabunta caught Naruto as he fell and laid him on the ground. **"I expect great things from you kid."** He then turned to Jiraiya. **"Let the kid know that if he ever needs me, just summon."**

Jiraiya nodded as Gabunta dispersed. He then walked over and picked Naruto up and carried him back to his apartment.

When Jiraiya entered Naruto's apartment, he laid him down on his bed. When he turned to leave he noticed a shelf with several pictures. One was of Team 7, another was of Naruto's parents, one of, what Jiraiya assumed was Moshin and Naruto, and the last one was of the Third and Naruto as a small boy. Jiraiya smiled at the pictures as he left.

Naruto woke up slowly to the sound of crickets outside. When he glanced out the window he saw the sun had long since set, and he also noticed he was still wearing the clothes that he wore to the funeral. Naruto got up and dressed in his ninja gear, and headed out into the night.

Naruto soon found himself at the park and sat on a nearby bench. From where he was sitting, Naruto looked up into the night sky and pulled a Shikamaru. He watched the clouds pass slowly by.

Hana was currently walking her companion twins when she spotted a lone figure sitting on a bench. As she started walking closer she saw the wild blond hair with red streaks and knew who it was. "N-naruto?" She spoke quietly.

Naruto heard someone softly call his name and turned to face the voice. "Hmmm?" What he saw was the same woman he saved on the day of the invasion, but until now he never got a good look at her. To Naruto she was beautiful.

Hana blushed at the way Naruto was looking at her. "I...I just wanted to thank you for saving me."

Naruto gave a slight smile, "I was nothing Inuzuka-san."

Hana frowned slightly as she realized he didn't know her name. "Hana."

Naruto tilted his head, "What?"

Hana giggled, "My name is Hana."

Naruto blushed, "Sorry, Hana-san."

Hana smiled, "Just Hana."

Naruto nodded, "So what brings you out here at this time of night."

"I am just taking the twins out for a walk." Hana spoke and sat at the far end of the bench.

Naruto looked around, "Who?"

Hana pointed to where the twins 'were'. "My companion twins, the Hamaru brothers."

Naruto looked to the place she pointed and saw nothing. "I don't see anybody."

Hana looked as well and sure enough, they were gone. Hana let out a sigh, "They probably went home without me."

Naruto smiled, "Would you like me to walk you home?"

Hana blushed, "That would be nice."

It was a quiet walk to the Inuzuka compound and they parted with just slight goodbyes. After Naruto left Hana at her home, he headed for the top of the Hokage Monument.

Naruto stayed on the monument for the remainder of the night. When morning came Naruto was met at the bottom of the Monument by Jiraiya. "Well, I have a mission for you." Jiraiya spoke.

Naruto nodded, "What is it that we have to do?"

Jiraiya smiled, "Your coming with me to get the next Hokage."

_AN: Time Skip_

_Naruto and Jiraiya's trip to get Tsunade went well, and Naruto was able to force Itachi and Kisume to flee after trying to capture him. Sasuke had also shown up only to be attacked mentally by Itachi and his Sharigan. Once they found Tsunade they also had to fight Orochimaru where Naruto ended up ending the traitor, Kabuto's, life. After the fight was over they began their journey home._

While on the trip back to the village Naruto learned more about his parents from his mothers best friend, Tsunade.

"Well gaki, are your dreams as big as your father's?" Tsunade spoke as they walked.

Naruto thought for a moment. "I still want to be the greatest Hokage and protect those who are precious to me." Naruto sighed and became depressed, "I never want to have to go through the pain of losing someone ever again."

Tsunade knew all to well what Naruto was talking about. She had lost the two people that meant the world to her. Her love and her little brother. Their deaths were the reason she had left the village to begin with. "Well Naruto, from what you showed me, I believe you will achieve all your dreams."

Naruto gave Tsunade a soft smile as they continued on.

After a week of traveling the finally reached home. During the week Tsunade had taught Naruto some basic medical ninjutsu and greater chakra control.

Naruto stood on a hill as he spotted the main gate and took a deep breath. "Ahh, feels good to be home."

Tsunade stood next to Naruto with a smile, _'He looks so much like his father, but acts like his mother, and dresses like Kakashi. What a mix this boy is.'_ "This place sure hasn't changed much."

Jiraiya stood on the other side of Naruto. "Nope, not much at all. Lets get you to the elders."

Tsunade nodded and turned to Naruto. "I'll see you later Naruto and don't forget to practice what I taught you."

Naruto nodded, "You bet Granny."

Tsunade's eye began twitching at her nickname. "Why must you call me that?"

Naruto and Jiraiya shared a laugh as they headed to the main gate.

Chizo and his partner were at the guard house at the main gate of the village. Chizo looked over at his partner who was playing cards. "Lets face it. Ever since Naruto and Jiraiya left, nothing fun happens anymore."

His partner just nodded, looking up and back down. "Yeah, but that is about to change."

Chizo looked over at him. "What are you talking about?"

Before his partner could respond another voice did.

"Hey guys, what's happening?"

Chizo looked up and jumped to his feet. "Naruto, you back. How did your mission go?"

Naruto smiled and nodded. "We retrieved the person in question."

Chizo grinned as he saw Jiraiya and Tsunade walk up. "Lady Tsunade, welcome back."

Tsunade nodded to the two guards as they headed into the village.

As Naruto walked through the main gates Kakashi appeared in front of him in a swirl of leaves. "Welcome back Naruto."

Naruto nodded, "Thanks Kakashi-sensei. Whats up?"

Kakashi gave his famous eye smile, "Well, I was told that until the new Hokage takes over and we can reorganize, you are still part of Team 7. You will be my second."

Naruto smiled back and pulled his mask on and lowered his forehead protector to cover the opposite eye of Kakashi to mock him.

Kakashi laughed as Naruto was poking fun at him. "It's good to have you back Naruto."

Naruto nodded, "It's good to be back. So, when is the next team meeting."

Kakashi tapped his masked chin, "I will notify the others to be ready for the next mission tomorrow. So meet at the training grounds a 7:00am."

Naruto nodded, "I'll be there." Naruto then disappeared in a swirl of blood red leaves.

Kakashi was dumbstruck. First, he was amazed that Naruto knew the Body-Flicker Technique, and second was that he had never seen the technique with the traits of his.

Naruto appeared on top of the Hokage Monument and looked out over the village. He couldn't help but think he had forgotten something.

"_**So, Naruto-kun, you forgot." **_The Kyuubi spoke to him with a voice laced with lust.

Naruto mentally cursed himself. Tomorrow would be the beginning. Tomorrow was the day he would go into heat.

Hana could see Naruto on top of the monument and headed up to talk to him. The night Naruto left the village on his mission, was the same night she made up her mind to ask Naruto to be her boyfriend.

Kyuubi could sense Hana's approach and smirked, _**"Naruto. It seems you may have captured someone's heart."**_ Kyuubi could only smirk as she thought about the Naruto gaining a strong mate from one like Hana.

Naruto looked up from mentally cursing himself only to see Hana walking toward him.

"Hey, Naruto." Hana spoke nervously.

Naruto did his best to recover. "Hey Hana. Sorry I didn't see you coming."

There was an unnerving silence between the two and Hana finally broke it before she lost her nerve. "Naruto I have something I would like to ask."

Naruto looked into Hana's eyes and could see the nervousness. "What is it Hana?"

Hana moved closer to Naruto, "Would you? Would you?...Wouldyouliketogooutwithme?" Hana couldn't believe that she was acting like some school girl, but just couldn't control herself.

Naruto gave Hana a warm smile that caused her to blush. "Hana I would love to, but I think that we need to talk about something first."

Hana nodded and sat down beside Naruto.

Naruto then began to tell Hana about the Kyuubi that was inside him, but also what would happen to him tomorrow.

Hana was surprised to find out that Kyuubi was a girl and that she didn't even want to attack the village, but what made her want to drool was the thought of a heat driven Naruto plowing her for two weeks. Hana soon snapped out of her and leaned in and slowly pulled Naruto's mask down around his neck and kissed him softly. "I don't care Naruto. As long as I get you as you are."

Naruto blushed and smiled as he put another person down of those who took him for who he was. Naruto didn't know what came over him but he leaned forward and captured Hana's lips in a heated and loving kiss.

Hana was amazed at the kissing skill of of the so called 'densest person when it come to women'. Soon she had to break apart for air. "Wow."

Naruto chuckled, "I'll say. Look, Hana, I don't want to do something I don't want so I think I will be taking a camping trip until 'it' passes."

Hana grabbed his hand. "I need to go home and I don't want you leaving the village until you talk to me in the morning."

Naruto got a confused look, but nodded.

Hana smiled and kissed Naruto's cheek. "See you in the morning Naruto."

Naruto waved bye and headed home himself to pack for his trip. After packing Naruto went over to Kakashi's apartment. When he reached the door he could hear moans and slight screaming coming from the apartment. Naruto, not knowing what the sound was, kicked in the door with his katana at the ready.

Kakashi heard his door get kicked in and he and the person he was with got ready to be attacked. However, they soon found themselves being stared at by a confused Naruto. Kakashi looked at Anko and tossed her a sheet to cover up with, while he put on a pair of sweats on. "Naruto, what is going on."

Naruto was currently confused, and fighting a Jiraiya size nose bleed, but was able to recover. "I was coming to talk to you about something when I heard screams."

This caused Anko to blush and Kakashi to cough. "What do you want to talk about?"

Naruto then, after Anko left the room and headed to the bathroom, told Naruto about what will happen to him.

Kakashi scratched the back of this head, "Well...*cough*...you can have time off to get over this."

Naruto nodded and left for home, after putting Kakashi's door back on the hinges.

-_Inuzuka compound_-

Hana walked into the main house and heard her mother in the kitchen. As she walked to the door way her mother spoke out.

"Well, seems you finally found my future son-in-law." Tsume spoke with a smirk, tho not bothering to turn to her daughter.

Hana's mouth dropped open. "Wh-what? How did you know anything about it?"

Tsume let out a snort, "Geez, give me a little credit. I am an Inuzuka. I can smell the effect he had on you and I can smell him on you."

Hana was about to protest when she spoke again. "Just because you aren't now, doesn't mean anything. I can smell it even if it's dried."

Hana began to blush and her mother turned and started laughing. "So, anything else you need to talk about hun?"

Hana took a deep breath and sat at the table. "Mom." She spoke in a slightly down tone.

Tsume knew what that meant. Her daughter only spoke like that when there was a problem. "What...did...he...do?"

Hana waved her hands, "No no no, he didn't do anything. It is what is going to happen to him."

Tsume tilted her head. "Ok, I'm lost."

Hana, since Tsume already knew that Naruto contained the Kyuubi, told her mother what was going to happen to Naruto starting tomorrow.

Tsume had a evil smirk cross her face but quickly hid it. "So you want to know if Naruto can stay here?"

Hana jumped up and slammed her hands down on the table. "Can he? I don't want him to go through it alone."

Tsume nodded, "Ok hun, he can stay, but we will have to keep a close eye on him. Also, keep him in the guest house so Kiba doesn't find him. Kiba is Naruto's friend, but he won't like that your with him."

Hana nodded and hugged her mom. "Thanks mom. I'm going to bed."

Tsume smile, "Goodnight."


	10. Chapter 8: Heated Moments

_Chapter 8: Heated Moments_

Naruto didn't get much sleep. During the night Naruto slowly began to feel his body temp slowly rise, and needless to say, he felt like shit. Naruto hated it. He had never been sick in his life. He slowly got up as the sun began to rise and redressed in his ninja gear and got his supply scrolls and stored them in his vest pouches. Naruto didn't feel like eating so he headed toward the Inuzuka compound. When he arrived he leaned against the gate entrance and closed his eyes.

Hana woke with a start. She had overslept slightly and cursed herself. She quickly dressed and headed out of the house. When she reached the main gate she saw Naruto leaning against the gate. "Naruto." She spoke happily.

Naruto was panting heavily and gritting his teeth, and this caused the Inuzuka heiress to become worried. "Naruto? Are you ok?" That is when it hit her. Hana got whiff of something and she had to fight to keep from losing control. She took several steps back to clear her head. She couldn't believe the sear intensity of his pheromones, and it was just day 1. "MOM!"

Tsume came running out of the house ready for a fight. "What is it?"

Hana gestured to Naruto. "I can't even get close without being over come by his pheromones."

Tsume smirked and walked up to Naruto and draped his arm over her shoulder and took him to the guest house. She had fought against pheromones before, but by the time she laid Naruto down in the guest house she could feel her control slipping and quickly left without a word to her daughter.

Hana watched as her mom left with a lustful look in her eyes and couldn't believe it. The most controlled person she ever knew was over taken by her boyfriends pheromones. Hana knew that she had to get in and help Naruto, but didn't know if she could fight off the pheromones. _'I have to do it.'_ She told herself.

Naruto was losing focus. All he could think about was the blood that was boiling in his veins and the rock hard boner in his pants. Every few minutes, Naruto would let out a light whimper.

When Hana opened the door to Naruto's room in the guest house, she heard him whimper. She immediately went to his side. "Naruto? Naruto if you can here me, I'm right here." Hana reached out and touched his face only to feel him burning up. "Oh Kami baby, your burning up." Hand pulled his vest, mask and shirt off to try and cool him off. Every few seconds Hana was in a fight to maintain control. She was really worried what would happen once Naruto was a walking pheromone maker and horny. Tho she kinda liked the idea as long as no other females where involved.

Over the next couple of days Naruto was in and out of consciousness as his body was suffering from the change of his body going into heat for the first time. It was now day 5 of his heat and he was waking up.

Hana was in the main house and had just gotten dressed for the day and had breakfast. She then got some extra food together to take to Naruto and walked out the back door. Over the past couple of days the potency of Naruto's pheromones had not really increased and she was surprised as the peak of his heat was approaching. Kiba had become curious of why Hana was back and forth from the guest house, but a good scolding from his mother stopped him from snooping around. As she walked outside she felt like she was hit, and dropped the tray of food. Hana was having trouble maintaining control of herself when she realized that it was Naruto's pheromones and he was looking straight at her.

Naruto saw the Hana and grew a huge smirk across his face and he got into a crouching position and growled.

It was then Hana fell victim of the overwhelming pheromones saturating the air, and crouched ready to fight for dominance against Naruto.

Tsume was watching everything from the roof of the main building with a smirk. She had never seen a clash for dominance like this, was looking forward to finding out the outcome.

Hana was the first to move as she charged at Naruto on all fours, which caused Naruto to charge at her as well. With in a few seconds they jumped and collided in midair. As they tumbled across the ground they clawed, and bit each other. Each would roll, pin, roll and the other would pin. This went on and it was a close match, until Naruto caught wind of Hana's arousal. This gave Naruto a second wind and he was able to roll on top of Hana and pin her for good. She tried to struggle free, but soon found her drive to resist slip and Naruto sniff at her neck.

Hana tilted her head to allow Naruto better access. She moaned out loud as Naruto took advantage of the opening as he sniffed closer and rubbed his nose across her collar bone.

Naruto let a low rumble resonate from his chest as he acknowledged her submission and channeled chakra into his fangs and bit down on Hana's shoulder.

Hana felt Naruto's fangs sink into her neck and she suffered a mind numbing orgasm that caused her to fall unconscious.

Tsume smirked and thought of the wonderful things her son-in-law would bring to her family when she heard the voice that she knew was serious trouble.

"NARUTO! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SISTER?" Kiba stormed out of the back of the house.

Naruto crouched down next to Hana to defend his newly acquired mate and growled at Kiba.

Tsume was starting to panic. She knew her son didn't stand a chance against Naruto normally, but against a feral, horny, pheromone driven Naruto defending his mate, he might get himself killed. "Kiba, back down."

"No mom. Naruto isn't good enough for my sister. So if you won't stop this, I will." Kiba looked at Akamaru. "You ready boy?"

Kiba was shocked as Akamaru shied away shaking his head. "Fine, I'll do this myself." Kiba then charged Naruto.

Tsume watched in horror as her son charged Naruto and she was to far away to stop him.

Naruto bared his teeth as Kiba charged him and in one swift motion, he struck Kiba in the chest with a chakra enhanced, open palm, strike.

Kiba coughed up blood as he fell limp to the ground, and Naruto gently picked up Hana and took her back into the guest house.

Tsume ran up to Kiba and sighed in relief as she found Kiba only unconscious. He did however suffer 4 broken ribs and a fractured sternum.

-_The following morning_- _(LEMON ALERT! This is my first lemon, EVER. Please, no flames.)_

Hana awoke with the extremely warm body against her back with their arms wrapped around her. She turned her head slightly to see the sleeping form of Naruto holding her. She smiled and snuggled against him.

Naruto cracked an eye-lid and cast a feral grin to his mate. He then leaned in and softly kissed the mate mark on her shoulder causing a slight moan to come from Hana's lips. When she moaned Naruto began to once again fuel the air with his pheromones and pounced on Hana.

Hana was immediately pushed into her feral state by the pheromones as they began to rip each others clothes off. As Hana tried to get to Naruto's pants, she was stopped as he attacked her breast.

Naruto began to lick her left nipple and tweak the other with his fingers. Hana moaned out at Naruto moved back and forth between each of her breast. Naruto then began to kiss down Hana's body and slowly spread her legs. Naruto could see the nectar flowing from her between the lips of her pussy as he slowly kissed up the insides of her thighs.

Hana was letting out a combination of whimpers, moans and growls, but yelped when Naruto began to attack her pussy.

Naruto had finally reached Hana's flowing flower and he ran his tongue along her lower lips. Naruto then used his hand to part her lower lips and began to run his tongue up inside his mate.

Hana squirmed and moan in pleasure as she felt the long, slick tongue of her mate slide in and out of her, but she was becoming impatient. She then pushed Naruto away, getting a growl in protest as she got on her hands and knees, and began to shake her hips slightly whimpering.

Naruto stood up slowly and removed his pants freeing his eleven inch member. Hana, even in a feral state, moaned in satisfaction of his length and girth. Naruto then grabbed hold of Hana's hips and slid his cock up and down her slit, coating it in her juices. Hana moaned at the new sensation, and made sure Naruto knew it by grinding back against him. Naruto stopped and lined up his throbbing member up with Hana's aching pussy as she whimpered. With that Naruto plunged into her depths. Hana winced slightly as he obliterated her hymen, but the pleasure out weighed the pain by 100x.

Hana pushed back against Naruto to get him to move and did he ever. Naruto began thrusting into Hana with six days worth of suppressed heat. The word 'plowing' would probably better word to use. Hana began screaming out in pleasure as Naruto growled, and continued his relentless assault on her.

Hana's inner walls began to contract around Naruto giving them both more pleasure as Hana had an orgasm rip through her body. This didn't slow down Naruto however, he just kept going allowing Hana to ride out her orgasm. As soon as it subsided she began to thrust back against Naruto.

Kiba was laid up in bed trying to drown out the sounds coming from the guest house, but was failing miserably. Tsume was sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee with a smirk on her face.

After six hours of fucking exactly like dogs in heat, Naruto's thrust became more erratic, and Hana was approaching her fifteenth orgasm of the session. It was then Naruto let out a howl, thrusting every inch of his member into Hana and pressing the head of his cock against the entrance to her womb, as he finally unleashed his orgasm. Hana felt the hot thick essence of her mate flood into her like a 'Water Dragon Jutsu' forcing her over the edge again, and she clamped down on Naruto's member as she came. Naruto collapsed on top of Hana as they finished. Naruto laid on his side and pulled Hana against him, keeping his member inside his mate to keep his cum in, as they drifted to sleep.


	11. Chapter 9: New life and New Mission

_Chapter 9: New Life and a New Mission_

_OK, I hope I finally got the love going with my last chapter. Lol. Like it was stating, that was my first EVER. So I did my best, so please give some feedback so if I have the need or urge to do another, I can have some good info to fall back on._

* * *

Naruto awoke to find a sleeping Hana on his chest. Naruto pulled her tighter against him out of reflex and kissed her neck, getting a moan from her.

Hana moaned as she felt someone leaving light kisses on her mate mark. She slowly opened her eyes and turned to face the person holding her. When she saw that it was leaned up and kissed him.

Naruto kissed her back and smiled down at her. "Good morning beautiful."

Hana smiled a love filled smile. "Good morning to you too stud."

Naruto chuckled and heard a knock at the door. He looked at Hana with a smile, "I'll get it, you just rest."

Hana was feeling extremely sore as she rolled to let Naruto up, but smiled as the the haze that covered her memories slowly cleared.

Naruto walked to the door, after putting on his pants, and opened it.

Tsume had a huge smirk on her face as the door opened. "Well pup, do you feel better?"

Naruto blushed and nodded, "I'm so sorry it happened like this Inuzuka-san."

Tsume laughed, "I knew it would turn out this way. You make Hana happy, and that is all I want. Oh, and it's either Tsume, or Mom."

Naruto smiled, "So, what brings you out here so early this morning."

Tsume smirked at Naruto, which made him nervous. "You and Hana have been out for three days. I was just making another round."

Naruto blinked several times causing Tsume to burst out laughing. "So can I come into my own guest house."

Naruto nodded and let her in.

Tsume walked into the house and walked straight to the bed room.

Hana heard someone enter the room and rolled over. "Welcome back st—u-d." That was when she saw her mother with a huge grin.

Tsume was grinning like crazy at her daughter and then turned to Naruto. "Naruto, I want you to get your things from your apartment and bring it here, and Hana, I will have your things moved into her as well. This is your new home."

Naruto was shocked, but then saw the sexy smirk that Hana was casting his way and smiled.

Tsume then spoke again. "Hana, I need you to get dressed and then we are all going to see Lady Tsunade for a medical check-up."

Hana tilted her head, "What for?

Tsume smiled, "To see if my seven layered anti-pregnancy jutsu worked or if your going to giving this family pups."

Hana's eyes got about as big as saucers as she remembered she, nor Naruto, used protection of any kind.

Tsume chuckled at her daughters expression and turned to Naruto who had a similar one. "We are also getting you a physical."

A few hours later, Hana, Naruto, and Tsume, were sitting in a waiting room for the results of the test. When Tsunade walked into the room. "Ok. I have the results here."

Tsume nodded, "What did you find?"

Tsunade gave a smile, "Well, your daughter is not pregnant and is in perfect health."

She looked at Naruto who asked, "What about me?"

Tsunade laughed, "You Naruto are also in perfect health and," Looking at Tsume, "I ran the test that you wanted and let me tell you. I am shocked Hana isn't pregnant. He has the most sperm per mil-liter than any normal human by two-hundred times, and it is more potent by five-hundred times."

Naruto was now sporting a huge blush and Tsume was laughing. "Well, thank you Lady Tsunade and we will see you tomorrow for your correnation."

Tsunade nodded, "Then I will see you tomorrow." The three rose to leave when Tsunade said, "Naruto, you stay."

Tsume walked out with her daughter and the door shut.

Tsunade walked up to Naruto. "After I'm sworn in tomorrow, I want you and your team in my office for your next mission." Naruto was getting ready to protest when Tsunade placed a hand on his shoulder. "Naruto, I know you want to spend time with Hana, and also know that Tsume will be planning a public wedding, but with everything that has happened, the village needs you."

Naruto nodded a little depressed. "I understand."

Tsunade nodded, "Thank you. You can leave now."

Naruto got up and headed out toward his old apartment. When he arrived he stored all his clothes and other things that he needed into storage scrolls and returned to the Inuzuka compound.

Hana was waiting for Naruto to return. She found that when he wasn't around, she felt alone, and she hated it. When Naruto walked through the door she jumped into his arms and kissed him.

Naruto chuckled as their lips separated and she smiled at him. "Hello to you too." Naruto said.

Hana snuggled against his neck as Naruto sat on the couch with her in his lap, and began to softly kiss Hana.

Tsume walked from the kitchen and spotted the two. "Hey you two. If your going to throw down, please take it to your house." She then pointed to the back door. "It would be that way."

Naruto chuckled and Hana let out a giggle. It was then the Kiba came down the stairs and saw them.

Kiba remembered the talk his mom had with him.

-_Flashback_-

_Tsume looked over a Kiba, "Son, I know that Naruto is your friend, but why do you not agree with him and your sister?"_

_Kiba grounded his teeth together. "He just isn't."_

_Tsume sighed, "Then I will tell you this. As the heir, you can challenge Naruto, but in doing so, the challenge is of Alpha pack leader. If you lose, Naruto will stay with Hana and take your place as future heir. If you win, you can force Naruto and Hana to separate."_

_Kiba nodded at the information and was walking out of the room when his mother's voice stopped him._

"_If you do this, either way it goes, your sister will hate you for trying to rid her of the man that she loves, and the source of her happiness." Tsume spoke in a serious tone. She knew that Kiba was considering it, and also knew deep down she would be pissed at Kiba if he tried. She had never seen Hana so happy, than she did with Naruto._

-_Flashback End_-

Hana spotted Kiba and got off Naruto's lap. Naruto turned and saw Kiba, having to keep back a growl.

Kiba walked up to Naruto with a serious look on his face. "Naruto. I challenge you for the title of Alpha." It came out as almost a snarl.

Hana jumped up and was about to unload at Kiba when Naruto grabbed her hand. "Its ok." He then turned to Kiba. "Ok Kiba. When?"

Tsume watched as everything in front of her was happening. She saw it coming, and had to accept it.

Kiba looked Naruto in the eyes then to Hana's. "Now."

Naruto nodded and then turned and kissed Hana softly with a whisper. "Don't worry. I won't lose you, not after I just started loving you."

Hana smiled softly at Naruto with a nod. "I love you."

Naruto smiled back, "I love you too."

Kiba then followed Naruto out into the training area. They then moved to separate ends of the area facing each other with Tsume and Hana watching from the sidelines.

Naruto was glaring daggers at Kiba. "Why are you doing this Kiba? I thought you were my friend."

Kiba kept a straight face with his answer. "Naruto, you are my friend, but your not good enough for my sister."

Naruto sighed, "Then I'm sorry Kiba, but I will not lose Hana. No matter what you do."

Kiba let out a growl and charged. "We will just see about that." Kiba reached Naruto and delivered and punch to Naruto's face, only to have it dodged. It was then that he started sending a flurry of blows at him.

Naruto used his reflexes to block Kiba's blows. What Naruto didn't notice is that when Kiba pulled his arm back, he pulled a kunia and stabbed at Naruto, and caught him in the upper arm.

Kiba jumped back and growled. "Why aren't you fighting back?"

Naruto pulled the kunia from his arm and began to form hand signs at an alarming rate. When Kiba saw this he charged again. Naruto was just about to finish the last hand sign when he took a punch to the jaw, and was sent sliding across the area. As Naruto was about to get up, that is when Kiba lost it. His rage pushed him to the limit as he pinned Naruto to the ground and started repeatedly punching Naruto in the face.

Naruto's head snapped back with every punch he took and blood began to slowly trickle out of gashes that began to form on his face with the punches.

Hana watched in horror as her lover/mate was pounded literally into the ground. She began to break down and cried out, "Kiba, PLEASE STOP." She sobbed out.

Kiba let another punch connect and let Naruto fall limply to the ground and stood up. "It's over." He spoke with spite.

Tsume knew that Kiba had fucked up. He had hurt Hana, and that was his mistake.

Naruto had heard Hana cry out and began to slowly rise to his feet.

Kiba sensed Naruto getting up. "Stay down Naruto."

Naruto got to his feet with a bloody smirk. "I...told you. I...wouldn't lose...Hana. EVER!" Before Kiba could turn around fully around, he was caught off guard. As he turned, Naruto landed a powerful punch into his kidneys and let out a yell.

Hana was being torn apart. For one her mate was fighting for her and she loved him dearly. Then there was her brother. He was trying to tear her relationship apart, but she still loved him.

Once again the fight was on and neither would give an inch. For two hours both went back and forth and finally Naruto had enough.

Naruto formed his famous hand sign. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Suddenly the area was filled with thirty Naruto's and they attacked at once.

Kiba was able to hold his own for a few minutes, but found himself overwhelmed and pounded into unconsciousness.

When Naruto saw Kiba black out he dispelled his clones. Naruto looked over to see the relieved face of Hana and gave her a loving smile as he felt the rest of his strength leave his body, and the collapsed to the ground.

Hana rushed forward and placed Naruto's head in her lap. Hana had tears of joy in her eyes, knowing that they would continue to be together.

Naruto opened his eyes to see the love of his life looking down at him with tears in her eyes. He then reached up with a shaky hand and wiped the tears from one eye. "Hey. No tears, ok." Naruto spoke weakly.

Hana wiped her tears and with a smile. She slowly helped Naruto to his feet and lead him to their house while Tsume gathered up Kiba. She was disappointed in her son, but could understand why he did it. Tsume then smirked as the Namikaze, Uzumaki and Inuzuka clans was now under one banner. She could only imagine what her grandchildren would be like and began to drool just thinking about it.

Hana helped Naruto into bed and then crawled in, snuggling up to him. She smiled as Naruto gently wrapped his arms around her as they drifted to sleep.

The next morning Naruto awoke and found himself alone. When he realized this he frowned and began to walk through the house when he smelled food. He slowly drifted into the kitchen and a smiled crossed his face. There she was, Hana Inuzuka, soon to be Namikaze, standing in the kitchen in one of his oversized tee-shirts cooking.

Hana was cooking a variety of egg, sausage, bacon, hash browns and toast, when she felt two arms snake around her waist and a kiss land softly on her neck. She arched her back and moaned softly.

Naruto smirked at the effect he got. "Morning angel."

Hana giggled, "Good morning to you too. I thought that since today will be your first day back on duty, I would fix you a good breakfast."

Naruto smiled, "Thank you, but you didn't have too."

Hana turned and kissed him on the lips. "Now sit." She spoke with a laugh.

Naruto gave a mock salute, "Yes mam."

After breakfast they both went and got dressed, while teasing each other the whole time. Finally they were standing at the main gate of the compounded.

Naruto placed another soft kiss on Hana's lips. "I'll see you later baby."

Hana kissed him back. "Ok, I love you." She spoke with a glisten in her eyes.

Naruto smiled, "As I love you." He then began a happy walk to Training Ground 7 to meet up with Kakashi and the rest.

Hana watched her fiance walk away and then headed to her clinic.

Naruto arrived at the Training Ground and found that surprisingly everyone, including Kakashi was already there.

Kakashi sensed someone's approach and turned to see Naruto walking toward them. "Well, Naruto. I see your feeling better."

Naruto nodded. "I'm good to go Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi chuckled, "That's good to hear, but I'm not your sensei anymore Naruto. Your a Chunin now."

Naruto nodded with a smile, "I know, but you will always be my sensei, just like Iruka-sensei."

Kakashi gave Naruto an eye smile, but felt his heart swell that his sensei's son felt that way. He then turned back to Sasuke and Sakura. Kakashi eyed Sasuke who was looking away. He felt that Sasuke had taken a turn for the worst after running off by himself to chase Naruto, only to be attacked my Itachi Uchiha.

For the next week the team did a few low class C-rank missions, and during that time Tsume, Hana and Naruto had been making plans for their official wedding. Naruto now found himself a day away from his wedding. Hana had decided on a non-formal wedding and to be married on top of the Hokage tower in their Chunin gear. The true ninja wedding. The wedding also marked the day that Naruto's heritage would be revealed.

It was currently the night before the wedding and Naruto was crashing at Kakashi's place.

Kakashi and Naruto sat on the roof of his apartment talking.

"I tell ya Naruto. You got quiet the woman." Kakashi smiled.

Naruto grinned, "Yeah, she is my better half."

Kakashi laughed, "Wish your dad could be here to see this. You do know your having the same kind of wedding he had."

Naruto looked over at Kakashi with wide eyes, "Really?"

Kakashi nodded, "Yeah. It was something else, but are you sure you want to reveal your heritage?"

Naruto nodded. "It is time the Namikaze returned and began to rebuild, and with the Inuzuka as a branch family." Naruto smirked, "Who knows what will come."

Kakashi nodded, "Well, you have a big day tomorrow. Time for sleep."

Naruto nodded and followed Kakashi inside. Once inside Naruto laid on the couch and went to sleep.

-_The Big Day_-

Hana had heard about people getting cold feet before a wedding, but her feet were burning up from excitement. She had never been this anxious about anything in her life. She dressed in her standard Chunin gear and headed for the Hokage tower.

Naruto stood on top of the Hokage tower with his friends, minus Sasuke as he just blew off the invitation like it meant nothing to him.

Shikamaru walked up to Naruto with a lazy smile. "Can't believe your getting hitched already. But at least you got a not so troublesome woman."

Naruto laughed and shook his hand. "Happiest day of my life man. Plus I have a surprise for everyone."

Shikamaru tilted his head, "Besides getting married?"

Naruto nodded, causing Shikamaru to shake his head and mumble something about 'troublesome blonds'.

Hinata was taking the marriage quiet well, but that was due to the fact she was seeing Kiba. Which also meant that Hinata was slightly pissed at Naruto for taking Kiba's heir status away from him. Hinata in her mind, would never forgive him.

Naruto shared laughs with his close friends and could see the jealous looks that Sakura, Ino and other girls that chased Sasuke, as they all wanted to be the once already married to their Sasuke.

When the time arrived Tsunade (who has already been sworn in during the week time skip) took her spot and instructed everyone else to take their seats.

Naruto was standing at the alter when the music started. Naruto turned and saw Hana emerge on the roof and Naruto's breathing suddenly picked up. She may not have been in the white dress, but she was still the most beautiful woman he had seen and just couldn't believe he was lucky enough to have her.

Hana smiled lovingly at Naruto and looked only at him as she could feel everyone's eyes on her. After the slow walk, she finally reached the alter and smiled at her soon to be husband.

Tsunade looked at the two as they smiled at each other. "We are gathered here today to witness the joining of these two souls, Hana Inuzuka and Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." When she spoke Naruto's full name gasp went around the crowd along with an outburst form the citizen council that was in attendance.

"THAT CAN'T BE! HOW DARE YOU PUT THE DEM-" The council member that was yelling out suddenly was silenced by Anbu detaining him.

Tsunade glared at the council member. "For your violation of the Third's law, you are sentenced to 48 hours with Ibiki." With that Anbu disappeared with the person. "Now, before we continue," she pulled a scroll out, "this is the birth certificate that shows Naruto's birth parents were the Fourth Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki. Now we may continue. Do you, Naruto, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold...(Yeah you know)."

Naruto smiled as he placed the wedding band on her hand. "I do."

(Same thing for Hana)

Hana places Naruto's wedding band on his hand. "I do." She spoke with a tear in her eye.

Tsunade grinned, "Then by the power invested in me, as Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, I now pronounce you man and wife." She winked at Naruto, "You may kiss your bride."

Naruto pulled Naruto against him and kissed her with a long passionate kiss, that took her breath away.

As they shared a kiss, the friends in the crowd cheered.

Naruto scooped up his new bride and body-flickered to their house.

The last thing the crowd heard was Hana 'eep', as they vanished.

Jiraiya walked up to Tsunade with a grin. "More like his father than he realizes."

Tsunade sighed with a smile, "Poor girl." Jiraiya cast her a look and she laugh, "In a good way."

Jiraiya laughed with his old teammate and began to walk away.

Tsunade watched him start to leave. "Where are you going?"

Jiraiya turned with a perverted grin, "Well, I figured I would get some good research done for my book tonight."

Tsunade's eye began to twitch, "Jiraiya, you do know the bathhouse is closed for repairs."

Jiraiya nodded and took off.

Tsunade thought about it for a moment and looked in the direction of the Inuzuka/New Namikaze compound was, the same direction Jiraiya was headed and the opposite from the bathhouse. "JIRAIYA!" She took off after him with a yell.

Naruto laid Hana gently on their bed and kissed her softly. Hana smiled back at him as they began there slow and passionate make-out session, when they heard a perverted giggle from outside their window. Naruto kissed her again and was about to get up when he heard something.

"THERE YOU ARE!" Tsunade grabbed Jiraiya by the ear and drug him off into the woods where every man in the village, except Naruto, shivered at the high pitched scream that followed.

Naruto looked back down at Hana with a smirk and leaned in kissing down her jaw to her shoulder, getting Hana to moan. Hana tilted her head to the side to allow Naruto better access as she lifted her knee slightly and rubbed against his crotch getting a groan against her neck.

Naruto pulled off Hana's Chunin vest and shirt, finding her bra-less. Naruto smirked and he leaned down and kissed her left nipple and began to suckle it.

As Naruto pleasured her nipples she began to arch her back and moan in pleasure. She then began to use her own hands to unzip Naruto's custom vest and pull his shirt off. As Naruto leaned up and planted his lips back on her's, she began to drag her nails lightly down his chest.

Naruto then slide his hands down Hana's body while starting a tail of kisses down her neck. When his hands reached her waist he began to remove her pants and he continued to trail light kisses down Hana's body.

Hana whimpered lightly as she felt the burning trail of kisses left by Naruto down her body. She soon felt her pants be removed and heard them hit the floor across the room. She looked down as Naruto's trail ended just above her heated, wet core.

Naruto gently spread her legs and inhaled her scent and smiled as she arched her back as his breath stimulated her aroused clit. He then leaned in and gently licked her engorged bud.

Hana gasped at the sudden jolt of pleasure that coursed through her body and raised her pussy up for Naruto.

Naruto smirked at her reaction and gently parted her outer lips and attacked her core with haste while rubbing her sensitive clit causing Hana to moan in pleasure.

"Oh, yeah. Just like that. Mmmm, please, keep going." Hana moan out every few seconds. Naruto continued his assault and then slid his finger into her dripping cunt, causing Hana to shudder in orgasm with the sudden penetration.

Naruto looked up at Hana's shaking form as she looked down at him with half-lid eyes and lick his finger clean.

Hana then got on all fours and crawled over to Naruto where she pulled his pants down, freeing his member. She grinned as he was already full mast and gave the tip a testing lick.

Naruto tensed as he felt her rough tongue and breath caressed his cock.

Hana looked up with a smirk as his reaction as she slowly took him into her mouth and slowly began to move him in and out.

Naruto had never felt anything like it. It was amazing and erotic to watch her. Naruto was shook from his thoughts as Hana deep throat-ed him. When she did, he let out a loud groan in satisfaction.

Hana couldn't believe that she deep throat-ed him and still didn't take the whole thing in. She then felt Naruto place a hand on her head as his groans came in louder and began to thrust slightly.

Naruto could feel his orgasm building rapidly and made sure she knew. "Oh, I'm...I'm about to cum." Naruto was disappointed when she stopped with as smirk.

Hana was smirking up at him when she spoke sexily. "Not yet stud." She then pushed Naruto down on his back, on the bed, and straddled his waist. She leaned down and kissed him while raising up and lining his cock up with her heated core, and slowly lowered herself down.

Both Hana and Naruto moaned at the contact as she took him in. Hana began to rock her hips as Naruto griped her hips and pressed back up against her. Over the next four hours the two lovers had gone through every position multiple times, each time they would reach their peak they would pause to let it subside before continuing. We now find them in the missionary position with Naruto rocking his hips back and fourth into Hana. Both were covered in sweat and the bed sheets were covered in both sweat and Hana's juices.

Soon both found themselves at the door step of their orgasms again.

"H-h-hana...I'm...I'm." Naruto couldn't get it out as he was trying to delay.

Hana was moaning, "Yes. Give it to me you fucking stud. I want your hot thick cum inside me...AHHHH." She screamed as she clamped down and shuddered in the most powerful orgasm she had ever felt and she literally squirted she cum into Naruto's lap.

Naruto had just thrust in as Hana cummed and he couldn't hold it anymore and came. Naruto's whole body spasmed with his orgasm.

Hana was still in clamped down on Naruto as she felt his warm heat flood into her womb. It was now that she was glad with her personal birth control that Tsunade had given her. They soon found themselves cuddled together in afterglow of their love making.

Naruto held his new bride close to him and came up with an idea. "Hey, I think we need a shower."

Hana looked up at Naruto with a confused expression until she saw the lustful look in his eyes. "Ok."

They then had sex in the shower and then actually showered. Once out of the shower they went to sleep.

Elsewhere in the village a duck haired boy was walking toward the gate of the village. He had decided, with some help from a few Sound-nin, and watching those he should out class get more powerful than him, to search out the one who promised him power, Orochimaru. As he got to the gate he heard a voice behind him.

"Your leaving, aren't you?" Sakura spoke. "You don't have to leave. I can make you happy if you give me a chance. If not, take me with you. I love you Sasuke." She then went into the sob story about him calling her annoying and such.

Sasuke got tired of listening. "Your still annoying. I walk a path that none of you can follow. There comes a time that everyone must walk their own path, and if I don't leave now, I may never get strong enough."

Sakura had tears in her eye, "If you try to leave...I'll scream." Like you blinked, Sasuke was gone when she heard a whisper.

"Thank you Sakura, for everything." With that, Sasuke knocked her out.

Naruto was sleeping peacefully with Hana when there was a knock at the door. Naruto got up and put his pants on and went to the door, finding an Anbu waiting for him.

"Namikaze-san, you have been requested in the Hokage's office immediately." The Anbu spoke with a bow.

Naruto sighed, slightly agitated. "Very well. Let me get ready."

The cat faced Anbu bowed and body-flicked away.

Naruto walked back to the bed room and dressed. He then leaned over Hana and kissed her sleeping form. "Baby?"

Hana rolled over, "Hmm?" She replied sleepily.

"I have to go. The Hokage requested me." He spoke quietly.

Hana gave a sleepy nod. "Ok hun, I love you and be safe." She spoke and rolled over.

Naruto couldn't help but smile and let out a chuckle. "I love you too." With that he headed out.

When he entered the Hokage's office he spoke without looking. "This better be good Grandma."

Tsunade's began to twitch. "Naruto, we have a serious situation."

It was then that Naruto noticed he was in the office with Shikamaru who had an interesting looking his face. He looked like he was actually interested in something, for the first time ever. "What's going on?"

Tsunade looked out over the village, "Late last night Sasuke Uchiha left the village without authorization. He is now listed as a Missing-nin. From the intel that we have, I can tell you that he is being accompanied by six of Orochimaru's elite." She then turned to the two of them. "Shikamaru, your in charge. Naruto, your his second. I want you two to put together a team for immediate departure and bring the Uchiha back."

Naruto pulled his mask on. "You can count on us."

Shikamaru sighed, "Being squad leader is going to be so troublesome."

Naruto chuckled, "Get Choji and Kiba. I'll go get Neji and fill him in."

Shikamaru nodded and they dashed away.


	12. AUTHOR ALERT!

**AUTHOR ALERT!**

Wow, 50 reviews! Thank you all so much for reading and I am currently working on the next chapter. I'm currently having some writer's block issues, but I will work through it for you. HOWEVER, I am also feeling slightly down about a review I got. It is below and I want you, my loyal reader to see.

From: Kwisatz Haderach

I was looking for a decent story to read. After reading only your summary, I knew this story wouldn't be that decent story I wanted. You should ashamed of yourself for butchering up the village the whole story takes place in. It shows how little you care!

Quit writing or start putting in some effort.

I hope my writing isn't that bad, but if it is and you, my fans, are disappointed in my abilities to write and no longer want the story, then plz review to this chapter and I will remove, or review that you want me to continue. If you want it, I will do my best to continue.

Thank you.

Your friend,

Ronin_Shinobi2355

Nick Lee.

PS: This was my response to his message...

Well, ahhhh, how to put this. If you knew it wasn't going to be worth reading, then why did you? Second, ever person has there own writng style and thought. Writing is like a art. What it's worth and it's beauty are in the eye of those who see it. Which basically comes down to oppinion. I'm sorry you didn't like my story. As for butchering anything...that is why it's called 'Fan Fiction'. A person takes something they like and write their own story line. In reality it actually shows how much I like, care and enjoy the show. Thank you for your, not so helpful and not so inspiring, review and I hope you have a lovely day.


	13. Chapter 10: Retreival Mission

_Chapter 10: Retrieval Mission..._

* * *

_LADIES AND GENTALMEN, BOY AND GIRLS. THE MOMENT YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR, THE RETURN OF RONIN-SHINOBI AND THE NEXT ENSTALLMENT OF "GETTING SERIOUS"._

_Thank you announcer person. Ok, before we begin I cannot thank you all enough for you support. I really appreciate all the great things you all said about the story. I mean, honestly, I was thinking, 'Ok, they will probably just take a minute or something and say continue or not', but damn, you all went all out and some wrote an essay on the thing. That means a lot to me, so again thank you. There was also some good ideas in the reviews that I will take to heart._

_Also, some of you wish to see some kind of relationship between Naruto and Kyuubi. I wanted to do one, but I didn't know how I wanted to write it. The start of the Hana/Naruto pairing took a lot of thought on my part and I don't know if I could make it as good as that. So, yeah, but if you really want it, I might see if I can, but I am not making any promises. Kyuubi has been missing for several chapters and I would have to figure out a way to re-introduce her._

_Thank you all again for the support and I hope I don't let you down and my writing continues to improve._

Naruto stood with the group that was charged with bringing back Sasuke. "Ok, we are all here. What's the plan Shika?"

_(Everything up too Sasuke fight is the same as in cannon.)_

Naruto reached the Valley of the End as Sasuke reached the other side. "Sasuke!" His yell came out almost like a roar.

Sasuke turned to see the dope standing on the opposite statue. "So, your hear to bring back the villages precious Uchiha huh?"

Naruto was beyond pissed right now. Behind him he could feel the chakra signatures of his friends either struggling or near losing. "I'm here to bring you back. Dead or Alive." Naruto sprinted over the water and up the other statue to face Sasuke. "What condition you go back in is up to you."

Sasuke gritted his teeth. _'Does this loser really think he can beat me?'_ He thought angerly to himself. "What make you think you even have a chance? What make you think your better than me?"

Naruto was narrowed his eyes. "If you really think I am going to let you give yourself to Orochimaru, your sadly mistaken. I will stop you Sasuke."

Without warning Sasuke lashed out, catching Naruto in the jaw and sending him off the edge to the water below. "We'll just see about that!"

Naruto climbed up on top of the water and looked up at Sasuke's position. "Have you way Sasuke."

Sasuke jumped down to the water and stood across from Naruto. "I will kill you and prove to the village just how serious I am, and when I do, I will be one step closer to the power I need."

Naruto took his taijutsu stance. "I will do what I must."

Sasuke charged at him. "YOU WILL TRY!" _(I know, star wars moment, but I couldn't resist.)_

Naruto blocked Sasuke's folly of punches and kicks, but was caught off guard with how fast and the strength he carried them with. What Naruto didn't see however was Sasuke pull a kunia while the contorted his body on a kick and lasted out with it.

Naruto went to block what seemed like another swing, but was to late to see the bladed weapon in Sasuke's hand to fully dodge. The swing did however open up Sasuke's defense and allowed Naruto to kick Sasuke to create some separation. Naruto looked over and saw the gash that Sasuke had left in his arm.

Sasuke saw Naruto's blood run down and drip into the water. "What's the matter dope? Can't keep up?" With that he charged back in. Sasuke knew that Naruto's custom vest could take a lot of punishment, so he would have to go around it.

Once again Naruto found himself on the defensive. This time however, he was more attentive to Sasuke's movements and found blocking to be slightly easier. When Naruto spotted his opening, he turned the table and began his own attack. He was then able to land two solid hits, one to Sasuke's ribs and another to the side of his head, sending the Uchiha flying.

As Sasuke regained his footing he glared evilly at Naruto. "So, you got lucky, well, then take this." Sasuke when through some hand sighs. "Fire style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu." As he jumped into the air and rained down fire on Naruto's spot.

Naruto quickly cut the chakra to his feet and went under the water as the fire impacted the water. Naruto looked up at Sasuke who landed back on the water and formed the cross hand sign. _'Shadow Clone Jutsu!'_ He formed twenty clones and they all jumped out of the water surrounding Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked, "You don't think this over used technique will work do you." Sasuke eye's closed for a brief moment and reopened. "Sharingan!" As two sharingan eye's opened, one with three tomes and the other with two. As the the Naruto's began their assault, Sasuke was able to easily avoid their attacks and dispel them, but the one thing Sasuke forgot about, was the real Naruto. As he went to strike the last clone. He could see Naruto over it's shoulder flashing through hand signs and knew exactly what it was.

Naruto finished the last sign of the jutsu as his last clone was beaten. "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu."

Sasuke tried to counter with his own and start went through some hand signs. "Fire Style: Grand Fire Ball Jutsu." The dragon collided with the fireball and both were destroyed, leaving a huge cloud of steam behind. Sasuke couldn't see through the steam it was so thick, but didn't need to as Naruto came rushing out from the steam and attacked him. Sasuke was able to easily dodge and counter Naruto's attacks, thanks to the Sharingan. Sasuke smirked while continuing to dodge his attacks. "Your to slow dope." With that he struck Naruto in the gut, causing the blond to double over, and then upper cutting him to send him into the air. Sasuke jumped up after him and then dropped kicked back down into the water.

Naruto was sinking deeper into the water trying to think. _'I guess it's time to tap into my tails. I don't know how this is going to work. I haven't trained in doing so.'_ Naruto began to pull on his chakra and pulled a full tail worth into his system. He could feel his coils tingle with the extra chakra flowing through them as a kanji symbol for tail appeared at the inside bend of each elbow. _(I use this instead of tails, due to the fact six of the nine tail are his now. If he goes above six they all manifest themselves, but he loses himself to his baser instincts.)_ His eyes also took their red slitted form. He then swam to the surface and stood up. "This is were the fun ends Sasuke."

Sasuke could tell there was something different about the blond, but he couldn't place it, nor did he have time to as Naruto was in his face landing a bone crunching blow to his face. Sasuke was barely able to get to his feet before Naruto was on him again, and barely dodged Naruto's swing and jumped away.

Naruto jumped back as Sasuke did and took a deep breath to calm himself. "Are you ready for another round with the dope?" Naruto spoke as he drew his katana.

Sasuke glared at the blond, but began to smirk. "Looks like I get to use this against you." As he finished the curse mark began to spread over his body. "Now lets see who's better." With that Sasuke lunged after Naruto, kunia in hand.

Naruto tried to block the incoming swing, only to have his katana knocked from his hands and lodge into the cliff side. The moment of shock slowed down Naruto's movements enough for Sasuke to cut Naruto's cheek and follow up with a left hook to the jaw, sending the blond skidding across the water.

Naruto stood straight and pulled his own kunia since the lose of his sword. Even with his increase, Naruto was unable to keep up with Sasuke. He would block some of his attacks but not all of them. Sasuke knocked him back after cutting him several more times, but the wounds would heal shortly after.

Naruto stood and looked out over the water to Sasuke who had a blood crazed look on his face. _'Looks like I'll have to dig deeper.'_ With take Naruto began to draw out more chakra, causing another kanji for tail to appear on his arms and dark red chakra began to be visible on his body.

Once again Sasuke and Naruto went began fighting, only this time Naruto had a slight edge over Sasuke. For several minutes they stalemated until Naruto struck Sasuke in the chest with an open palm and sent him crashing into the cliff wall.

Sasuke gritted his teeth. He refused to lose to this dope. He was an Uchiha, the elite among all shinobi clans and he would avenge his family no matter what the cost. So, he began to pull more on the cure mark and transformed into the stage two of the seal. Sasuke had never felt so powerful in his life. He could feel the power burning through his veins as he looked down on the blond. Sasuke let a smirk cross his face as he launched himself at Naruto.

Naruto couldn't believe it. The power that he felt form Sasuke just doubled and before he could blink he was being pounded on. Naruto couldn't count how many times Sasuke hit him, but he soon found himself laying on the rock bank of the river coughing up blood as Sasuke jumped back.

Sasuke looked over at Naruto, "What's the matter dope? Going back on what you said? You ain't shit, you know that. Everything you said during the academy and with when we were a team, means nothing! You have been and always will be a loser with rest of those pathetic weaklings." Sasuke laughed.

Naruto slowly got to his feet and pulled even more on his massive chakra reserves. He felt his wounds heal as a third kanji for tail appeared on his arm and the chakra around him grew. He could feel his chakra coils now screaming in protest with the influx of chakra and knew that if he went any further, he could rupture his coils. "Lets finish this Sasuke." Naruto held his hand out and began to for a Rasengan in his right hand.

Sasuke smirk and went through the hand seals and formed the Chidori in his right hand. "Bring it on loser."

With that the two launched themselves at each other. Naruto shoved his Rasengan forward, but Sasuke turned his body just enough for it to pass by his head, and slammed his Chidori into Naruto's gut, right above the seal.

Naruto felt the wind leave his body and began to fall toward the ground. He landed on the bank once again and felt weak. Just as he was about to black out he screamed in pain.

Sasuke had retrieved Naruto's sword and had just stabbed it through his shoulder, all the way down to the hilt. "I told you. You could never beat me. Loser" With that Sasuke departed and Naruto blacked out.

Kakashi arrived at the Valley of the End and look with shock and awe at the destructing left behind by his former students. He then looked down into the valley and spotted Naruto's unconscious form. He jumped down and picked the blond up and began to rush back to Konoha.

Once back in the village Naruto was placed in the hospital so his wounds could continue to heal. Neji and Choji were in ICU with sever injures, several were life threatening. Kiba and Akamaru had their major injuries healed and placed in the same room as Naruto.

-_Two days after admission to Hospital_-

Naruto finally awoke in the night. He looked around the room and could tell he had been brought to the hospital. As he tried to sit up he noticed the weight on his chest and looked down to find his wife sleeping curled up next to him with her head on his chest. He could help the loving smile pass over him and he leaned in and kissed her forehead getting a quiet moan from her.

Hana slowly began to wake as she felt something warm press against her head. She picked her head up and yawned, but when she did she heard a quiet chuckle, to which she looked up. When she did she saw the ocean blue eyes of her husband and lover. "NAR-!" She was quickly silenced by Naruto's finger on her lips.

Naruto smiled at the woman he loved and leaned down, pulling his finger away, kissing her lips. "People are trying to sleep baby."

Hana blushed lightly and snuggled into Naruto as tears welled up in her eyes. "I was so worried about you. First you were gone and then they brought you back all beat up."

Naruto could hear and feel her soft sobs and he hugged her to him gently. "I know baby and I'm sorry."

Naruto just held her in his embrace and soon the soft sobs stopped and he leaned down and looked to find her sleep once again and smiled. He then pulled the covers back and put both of them under them and went to sleep himself. He knew that he would be debriefed tomorrow by the Hokage.

_Sorry for the shortness of the chapter. I wrote this chapter 8 times before I got here. I will try and make the next one longer._


End file.
